Nightmare Before Xmas: Oogie's Revenge
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: Two girls, Victoria and Dani, were about to play their favorite video game and get sucked into the game. They team up with Jack, try to save Halloween Town, and foil Oogie Boogie's evil plans. Will they make it back home? I only own the OCs.
1. Meeting Jack Skellington

It was a good Saturday morning for Victoria and Dani. They were hanging out at Victoria's home to have some girl time, like watch movies, play video games, and give makeovers. Victoria has fair skin, medium golden-brown hair that reached over her shoulders, and blue eyes. She wore a white tank top with embroidered jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Dani was the same age as Victoria, but her appearance is different. Dani has brown hair that goes to her back half-way, brown eyes, and wore a cherry blossom clip in her hair. She also wears a light blue tank top, jeans, and purple sneakers.

Victoria ran her fingers through her dark hair and asks, "Dani, wanna play some Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge?" She answers, "Yeah, I'd love to. I haven't played that game in a long time." They went into the living room to start the game, which was on a Playstation 2 console. Victoria picked up the video game container, opened the box, and placed the disc into the player. Grabbing a hold of two controllers, the girls waited for the game to load.

As the screen came up with the main menu, Victoria says, "Wanna go for Easy, Normal, or Hard?" Dani shrugs, "Let's start off with the Easy, since I'm kinda rusty." Victoria showed her friend the instructions from the game container and pressed the buttons to start the game. When the screen blackened, the game began to load and something stopped the game from starting the prologue. Dani asks, "What happened, Victoria? Is the disc scratched?"

Victoria answers, "No, I checked it before I popped it in. Also, the console's clean. Something's not right." Victoria clicked the TV and buttons a bunch of times, then a gust of wind came. Victoria backed away and says, "This is getting creepy." Dani notices and whimpers, "This couldn't get any worse." As if she already said it, the wind blew in around the girls and pulled them towards the TV screen. The girls screamed at the top of their lungs as _This is Halloween_ began to play, the rush made the girls spin and go dizzy, and finally had them collapse to the ground.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Dawn came and I was glad to be back in Halloween Town, but everything was bare. I said to myself, "That's strange. The whole town's deserted..." I looked around the square and found two figures lying on the ground. I slowly walked towards them and checked if they were alright. The two were probably females; both had brown hair in different shades and wore strange clothing that I've never seen before. The girl with golden-brown hair wore a white top that didn't have any sleeves, strange pants that had an embroidered design on a leg, and a pair of white shoes. I also noticed something light purple on her wrist; it almost looked like a Soul Robber.

The other one had long dark hair that reached the middle of her back and some flower clip holding it in place, but she wore something different than the first girl. She wore a light blue top, dark blue pants, and purple shoes. I nudged them and found out that they're still alive. The girls gave a moan and opened their eyes. The first one had blue eyes and the other had brown eyes. I thought to myself, _What are human girls doing here in Halloween Town?_

The first girl rubbed her head and asks, "Dani, are you okay?" The other girl, Dani, answers, "Yeah, I'm fine. Victoria, where exactly are we?" The girl, Victoria, got up and says, "I don't know, but I have a feeling we're not at home anymore." I looked at the girls and said, "Excuse me, are you two new here?" Victoria and Dani looked at me with their eyes widened, then Victoria asks, "Are you Jack? Jack Skellington?" I looked at her and answered, "Yes, I am. The Pumpkin King. Who are you two?"

They gave me their names again, then I said, "Lovely names. What were you two doing here? Did you get lost?" Victoria says, "Well, not exactly. We're not from here. It's hard to explain, but it's the truth. We're from America and we were about to play a video game that talks about your adventures." Dani added, "We were about to play it, but the game froze and a wind pulled us into the TV screen. When we got pulled in, everything was spinning around us and everything went black. Do you believe us?"

I couldn't believe my ears (if I had any) about their story and said, "I believe you, girls. How did you two have Soul Robbers?" The girls looked at their wrists; Victoria had a lilac one and Dani had an aqua-blue one. Victoria pulled at her wrist to get it off and grunts, "I...can't...get it...off!" Dani looked at hers, then laughs, "I think it likes you, Victoria." Victoria kept pulling and grunting, then fell on her bottom. She sighed, "I guess I have a thing for jewelry too much."

I helped her up and showed her my Soul Robber. I said, "Before I left, Dr. Finkelstein made this for me. It could help you reach objects far away. Why don't you try that pumpkin over there?" I pointed towards a pumpkin, then watched Victoria say, "Soul Robber!" Her Soul Robber pulled the pumpkin and went towards her. Victoria smiled, "Wow, this is so cool!"

CLANG!

We turned back around. The gate leading out of Halloween Town had slammed down, preventing anyone from leaving. "What the?" asked Dani. Then, we heard a soft growl behind them. They turned around. There, standing in front of us, was a group of skeletons. But they certainly didn't look like me. "Oh!" I said, stepping forward. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Jack. Jack Skell..." But before I could finish, one of the skeletons lashed out to try and claw me. I luckily jumped back just in time. Victoria and Dani stared wide-eyed.

I whipped out the Soul Robber. "You...you're not from Halloween Town, are you?" I asked the skeletons. "Now what?" asked Dani. "Just stand back, girls," I said. "I'll take care of this." The Soul Robber whipped out and grabbed one of the skeletons. I flicked my arm, so I sent the skeleton I had a grip on slamming into the others. The skeletons seemed dangerous, but they were fragile. They immediately broke upon contact with the Soul Robber. When all the skeletons were gone, I retracted the Soul Robber and panted lightly.

MAAAAAOWWWW!

Just then, a very loud siren began to ring out throughout the town. "Yeesh! What the heck was that?" Victoria asks, covering her ears. Then, another sound could be heard. It sounded like...microphone feedback. "_Testing...testing! Is this thing on?" _Victoria, Dani, and I froze in place at the voice. I definitely knew where I had heard that voice before. "_My dearly abhorred citizens of Halloween Town, this is Oogie Boogie speaking! Today, I bring you a joyous announcement! First of all, in place of Jack Skellington, yours truly is now the new ruler of Halloween Town! Second, today, at this very hour, at this exact moment, I hereby declare that this town's name will be changed to...Oogie Town! Ba-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

We all just stood there and listened as Oogie talked. But what was Oogie even doing here? Dani asks Victoria, "Didn't Jack beat him before?" Victoria whispered, "Yeah, but someone or something brought him back to life. I remembered what happened, but I forgot the names." I looked worriedly across the town. "What happened while I was away?"

Just then, another sound was heard. It came from the direction of the town hall. "Someone's inside!" exclaimed Victoria. We ran over to the entrance to the town hall. As we ran over, someone else appeared at the entrance. But his back was turned to them, so Dani and Victoria couldn't see who it was. I walked up to the person. "Hey, what..."

"I'm not making any more traps!" said the person, turning around to face us. When he turned around, Victoria asks, "Mr. Hyde?" Mr Hyde saw me and smiled, "Oh, Jack! It's you! Who are these strange creatures?" I answered, "These are my new friends, Victoria and Dani. What exactly happened while I was away?"

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel sewed Oogie back together," explained Mr. Hyde. Then, his hat popped up and the medium Mr. Hyde appeared. "Bugs, bags, and all," said the medium Mr. Hyde. "Oogie is back!" said the littlest Mr. Hyde, appearing from the medium Mr. Hyde's hat.

"I knew it! I thought those names sounded familiar!" Victoria said.

"Not those little twerps!" Dani moans.

"Dr. Finkelstein proposed the ideas for next Halloween," the largest Mr. Hyde continued. "He said you wanted a 'dangerous Halloween', so we set up booby traps all over town. He said that if we didn't, you might never come back."

"Do you think hurting people with skeletons and ghosts is my idea of a good Halloween?" I asked. "That doesn't sound like a good one at all." Victoria said as she shook her head. "We just wanted you to come back," said Mr. Hyde. "But then, the ghosts and skeletons began to appear and soon it wasn't even safe to be on the streets anymore!"

"This is a disaster!" I said. "I've got to find the doctor!" Dani said, "At least you have us, Jack. We won't let you down or give up. All for one and one for all." Mr. Hyde warned, "Be careful though. Those nasty ghosts were seen in there, as well."

"I'm sure we can handle it," said Victoria. We walked cautiously walked into Town Hall. The inside of the town hall was completely trashed. Chairs were turned over, curtains were tattered, and windows were broken. But we saw something big and black move. Victoria held her Soul Robber up, as well as Dani. Victoria called, "Okay, buddy! Show yourself and we'll go easy on you!" The black mass turned out to be a shadow with glowing eyes and the voice said, "JAAAA-AAAAACK!"

* * *

**How's this one? I thought of doing this for fun I don't own the characters or content from the game, movie, or songs; all rights to Disney and Tim Burton. I only own the OCs. Special thanks to antaurilover685 for sharing the idea and having me put her in as a character. You're a real pal! :)**

**I hope you like where this is going! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	2. The Witching Hour

**Third Person POV**

Jack, Dani, and Victoria had their Soul Robbers ready and began to fight. Jazzy music began to play around the room and Oogie's shadow began to sing. Ghosts began to throw things, but the girls and Jack were able to dodge the objects being thrown and hit Oogie's shadow.

**Oogie Boogie:** Well, well, well! Jack, the Pumpkin King! And some pretty girls, huh? Oh, I've been waiting! So, how do you like my Oogie Town? Ha-ha-ha-ha!

**Jack:** It's over! It's over! This time you've gone too far! It's over, I'm serious! Just who do you think you are? Just because you've fooled the town Doesn't make you king! You'd better give up, surrender now! We're fixin' everything!

**Oogie Boogie:** That's what you think, ha! But you couldn't be more wrong! And this will be the last time you hear the Boogie song! Whoa-oh!

**Ghosts:** Whoa-oh!

**Oogie Boogie:** Whoa-oh!

**Ghosts:** Whoa-oh!

**Oogie Boogie:** Whoa-oh!

**Ghosts: **Whoa-oh!

**Oogie Boogie:** I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!

"Oogie, what have you done to everyone?" Jack asked as he jumped around the room, dodging Oogie and the ghosts' attacks, while still hitting Oogie's shadow with the Soul Robber. "They're all under my control!" laughed Oogie. Dani did a back-handspring and jumped as she smacked a ghost. Victoria did a pirouette and did a high kick on a ghost trying to scare her.

**Victoria:** We see you're pretty proud of all your booby trapping schemes...

**Dani:** But we can say you'll rule this town only in your dreams! Ha!

**Oogie Boogie:** That's funny, girls; it was a dream! But now it's coming true! 'Cause even my mere shadow knows Jack's days as king are through! Whoa-oh!

**Jack:** Whoa-oh!

**Oogie Boogie:** Whoa-oh!

**Victoria and Dani:** Whoa-oh!

**Oogie Boogie:** Whoa-oh!

**Jack, Dani, Victoria:** Whoa-oh!

**Jack:** I'm the Pumpkin King!

BOOM!

With one last hit from the Soul Robber, the shadow went rigid. Dani watched in stunned horror as the shadow version of Oogie began to melt into the ground. "Beginner's luck, if you ask me," he said as he melted. "Don't worry. We'll meet again..." Then it completely disappeared into the floor. After Oogie's shadow vanished, a pumpkin-shaped door came down from the ceiling like magic. Victoria walked towards it and gasped, "That's the Halloween Door!" Jack rubbed his skull, "What in the world is that doing here?"

Dani sighed, "We better find out what's going on or more weird stuff starts happening." The girls and the Pumpkin King went outside the building and found a small boy with stitches over his eyes. Victoria remembered him as Corpse Kid. Victoria walked over and says, "Excuse me?" The little undead boy looked up (if he could see with the stitches over his eyelids) and asks, "Who are you?"

Victoria said, "I'm Victoria. This is my friend, Dani." Dani gave a friendly wave, then the boy says, "Nice to meet you. I'm Corpse Kid. Jack, you came back!" Jack walked towards the boy and smiled. "Good thing, too," said Corpse Kid. "I think the Witch Shop has just opened for the first time since you left. Terrible things happened while you were gone, Jack...terrible things." Jack looked at the girls and said, "I think the Witches might have something for you girls to wear."

Dani raises a brow and asks, "What's wrong with our clothes?" Victoria nudges her friend and says, "Don't you think we might look weird that we stood out? We need to find something Halloweeny around here." Jack raised a brow (if he had one) at Victoria. He asks, "Halloweeny?" The girl gave a shrug, "Something I made up for things that remind me of Halloween." The girls and Jack walked towards the shop, then got in. The Tall Witch and Short Witch were checking things, but smiled when they saw Jack.

Short Witch smiled, "Jack, you've returned! Who are your new friends?"

Dani introduced herself, "I'm Dani and this is my friend, Victoria."

Short Witch smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Is it true?" asked Jack. "The whole town is booby trapped?"

"Oh..." said Tall Witch. "It's too embarrassing to talk about. We brought this all upon ourselves...say, care to buy anything?" she quickly added. "We've got some prime heads and torsos, but they'll cost you an arm and a leg." Victoria looked around and asks, "Do you have anything for me and Dani to wear? We kinda stand out and try not to look suspicious." Tall Witch smiled, "Yes, I have just the thing for you two! Follow me." The girls followed her and went into a room.

Going through a closet, Tall Witch handed Victoria a dark blue dress that looked like a midnight sky. The dress had flowing sleeves, a deep v-neck, and a long skirt (almost like Morticia Addams). She was given a pair of black flats. For Dani, she was given a dress that looked like Lily Munster's dress. The dress had a dark purple trim on the bodice and neckline, and the dress itself was a light blue. She was given a pair of light blue flats and a bat necklace. The girls tried the dresses on and they were a perfect fit.

The girls walked out to show Jack, who was impressed with their appearance. He grinned, "You both look undead beautiful." The girls blushed and smiled, then Victoria asks, "You two wouldn't happen to know where exactly the skeletons are coming from, would you?"

"No. Sorry," said Short Witch. "We haven't been out of the house since they began appearing."

"You might want to try the Graveyard for starters," said Tall Witch. "I hear that there's a nasty infestation around those parts."

"It's a start, I suppose," said Jack. "Come on, girls."

As they walked outside, Victoria said, "The Graveyard is outside the Main Gate, right?"

"Yes," said Jack.

"Isn't that the same gate that shut behind us before?" Dani asks.

Jack's eyes widened. "Yes," he mumbled. They tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Victoria walked towards Corpse Kid and says, "The Main Gate can't open. Do you know why?" The little zombie answers, "I think Clown has the key, but I don't know where he went." Jack turned around. "Clown has the key?" he repeated. "Where is he?" Everyone saw a manhole cover shake, then Victoria said, "Down there. Let's check it out."

"In there?" asked Dani. "Ew, no way I'm going in there!" Victoria sighed, "Dani, we need to find Clown. We'll get it done and over with, and we'll be careful not to get our clothes a mess." Jack took the manhole cover off and said, "Ladies first." Victoria smiled, "Thank you, Jack," and climbed down the ladder. Then, Dani climbed down and Jack was the last one to climb down. Jack looked around and could just make out Clown in the darker side of the sewer. "Hey, Clown!" he called, beginning to run over.

Suddenly, Clown let out a yelp, then wheeled his unicycle deeper into the darkness. "What?" Jack asked as he stopped running. Just then, the same skeletons that had attacked before popped up out of the ground. "Not again!" moaned Dani. Everyone had their Soul Robbers out and attacked with hits, lassos, slams, spins, and thrusts. Victoria finished a tough skeleton that had her pinned to the ground, but she was able to finish it by kicking her feet under its legs and smack it with her Soul Robber.

Soon, the room was empty again and Clown reappeared. "Jack!" said Clown. "You're back! Who are your new pals?" Jack introduced him to Dani and Victoria, who gave small waves. Jack said, "No need to panic. You can calm down."

"I'm glad you're here," said Clown. "I've had to hide ever since those skeletons came. Sure, I like a good scare every now and then, but those things bite!"

"Tell me about it," Dani added.

"We need you to unlock the Main Gate so we can get into the Graveyard," said Jack. "You have the key, right?"

"Yeah, I _had _it," said Clown. "But when it became too dangerous, I ended up hiding it. Now, where did I put it? Uh...did I eat it? Uh...I'll open the gate for you as soon as I find it."

"I guess the only thing for us to do now is get out of here," said Jack. They ran back over to the ladder. The only problem was that it was too far away for them to climb back up. "Now what?" asked Dani. "See that?" asked Jack. He pointed to a piece of the ladder that was sticking out. "We can latch onto that to get out of here." Jack arched down. "Soul Robber!" he called out. The Soul Robber shot out and grabbed the hook, pulling Jack up and out of the sewer. The girls followed Jack's example and got to the top.

When the three emerged from the sewer, they were greeted by another surprise. The skeletons were back on the surface. Corpse Kid and Clown were nowhere to be found, so they had probably ran off to hide. "Not again..." Victoria groans.

"At least there aren't as many," Dani shrugs, trying to say there weren't as many skeletons this time, so the team easily beat them. As soon as the last skeleton was destroyed, the team was met with the sound of the Main Gate opening. They looked and saw Clown with Corpse Kid standing near the entrance.

"I got the gate open for you, Jack," said Clown as they ran over.

"But not before some of Oogie's baddies grabbed Sally and carried her off toward the cemetery," Corpse Kid added. "I heard the cemetery's pretty dangerous these days. I hope she's okay."

"What?" Dani asked in disbelief.

"They took Sally?" Victoria asked in shock.

Jack let out a light growl. "That's it," he said softly. "No more Mr. Nice Bones!" He then ran out through the gate. "Jack, wait up!" Dani called as she and Victoria ran after the now very ticked off Pumpkin King. But little did they know that some more danger and some pests were waiting for them, too.

* * *

**Okay, how's that one? I made up the outfits what the girls wear for inspiration. I don't own the characters or the TV shows, but I only own the OCs. Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned for more coming your way! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	3. The Hanging Tree

**Victoria's POV**

Jack, Dani, and I slowly entered the Graveyard, which was filled with tombstones. Everything looked so familiar in the video game and I somehow felt secure. Dani held my hand and whimpered, "I always get nervous when I have to go through here. Graveyards give me the creeps." I rolled my eyes and said, "Dani, everything gives you the creeps. Look, just stick with me and Jack; you'll be okay and you have your Soul Robber."

"Yeah, you're right. What could go wrong?" Dani said, feeling relieved. "It's actually quite homey once you get used to it," said Jack. We walked down the path and I asked, "Where to next, Jack?" Pointing towards a giant tree, he answers, "Look over there, girls." We looked at the giant tree in the middle of the cemetery, but a smaller tree with rope hanging off the branches was walking around. It had a face and I knew who it was: the Hanging Tree.

"Maybe, he can help us," said Jack. But as we moved through the maze of tombs, we found out that Corpse Kid was right about the cemetery being dangerous. Those crazy skeletons kept popping up all over the place! If Dani and I didn't have our Soul Robbers in the first place, we'd be in deep trouble. It took a couple of minutes, but we finally got to the giant tree in the center of the cemetery. The Hanging Tree turned around to see us.

"Oh, Jack!" said the tree. "You've come back! Who are these humans?"

"Hello, Hanging Tree. I'd like you to meet Dani and Victoria." said Jack. I gave a small wave and said, "Pleased to meet you." The Hanging Tree smiled, "Likewise." I looked at the rope tied to the branches and asked, "Hey, where are your Hanging Men? There were supposed to be five."

"Ever since Oogie Boogie and his monsters came to town, my Hanging Men have begun to hide all around the cemetery," said the Hanging Tree. "I'm afraid Hanging Men aren't very brave, Victoria." Dani shuffled her foot, "I guess we're both missing people. We just lost Sally."

"You haven't seen Sally, have you?" Jack asked.

"No, but maybe my Hanging Men have seen her," said the Hanging Tree.

Dani asks, "But how are we supposed to ask them if they're hiding? It looks like we better find them." Jack sighed, "We could really use Zero's nose at a time like this." Dani nudges me, "Victoria, is Zero the cute ghost dog with the glowing nose?" I answered, "Yeah, he is. Don't you watch Nightmare Before Christmas much as I do?" She gave a nervous chuckle and said, "Yeah, but I keep forgetting the names of the characters."

"I'll bet you'll find Zero back in his grave, over at the entrance to the Graveyard," said the Hanging Tree. Jack said, "Don't worry. We'll find your hanging men." We all ran towards the entrance and found Zero's grave. Jack slapped his lap twice, but nothing happened. I asked, "Doesn't he come to you like he always does?" He shrugs, "Yes, but he's not here." As we were about to call for the ghost pooch, some singing came from a gate and a walking bathtub came. I knew that bathtub in an instant.

Three voices sang, "Laa-la-la-la-la-laa! La-la-la-la-laa! Laa-la-la-la-la-laa! La-la-la-la-laa! Hail to Mister Oogie! Jack will never win! When you find our booby traps, they will do you in!" Three certain brats that I know riding in it stopped right in front of us. As the brats took off their masks, they each declared their name.

"Lock!"

"Shock!"

"Barrel!"

I said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Oogie's stooges." Lock said, "Who are you?" Shock said, "We never saw you before." Barrel adds, "You look pretty." He got a slap on the head, then I said, "I'm Victoria and this is my friend, Dani." Jack looked at the three and sighed, "Hmm...I might have known."

"Welcome home, Jack," said Lock.

"How was your trip, Jack?" asked Shock.

"Are you having fun with your new friends, Jack?" asked Barrel. I rolled my eyes at their little "sweet" act and knew that those three are bad knews. Dani asks, "You three wouldn't have anything to do with Oogie's return, would you?" They acted innocent like they don't know, but I know that they were the ones that brought Oogie back to life. "It's not too late," Jack said. "Return this town to order."

"Immediately!" Dani added. "Why would we do that?" Lock asked. "The fun has just begun!" Shock said. I grumbled, "Yeah, if some people get killed." Barrel pointed out, "Besides, we're on a secret mission to stop you!" said Barrel. "Don't tell anyone, though! Hee-hee-hee!" Lock hit Barrel on the head with his plunger, then jumped out of the bathtub, right in front of Jack. "See you later!" Shock said as she and Barrel rode away in the walking bathtub.

"Now, you'll have to play with me!" Lock said, putting his mask back on. As he swung his plunger, more skeletons rose from the ground. "Oh, great! More skeletons and scares! This starting to get old." Dani moaned. My Soul Robber glowed purple and I said, "Time for some action." Jack, Dani, and I joined the fray, too. Though Lock had seemed intimidating at first, he wasn't that brave. Since the skeletons simply smashed into dust when we hit them with what we've got, it wasn't long before they were all gone. The metal fence sunk back into the ground.

"GET 'EM!" Lock yelled. But nothing happened. "Huh? Where'd they all go?" When Lock took off his mask to get a better view, all he saw was six sets of eyes glaring at him. "Sorry. I'll be good from now on," he said, putting one arm behind his back. "I promise! Gotta go!" As he ran off, I knew that he had his fingers crossed behind his back. I groaned, "I hate that when they do this!" Dani placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Hey, we'll beat them up later. Jack, could we try calling Zero again?"

Jack went back over to Zero's grave and once again patted his lap twice. This time, a small ghost dog with a jack o' lantern nose popped out, barking happily. The little ghost dog floated towards me and gave a lick on my face. I giggled and smiled, "Hi, Zero!" Dani rubbed the ghost dog's ears and said, "Oh, he's so cute!" Jack smiled, "I think he likes you, girls." Turning his attention towards Zero, he said, "Come on. We need your help to find some Hanging Men."

Zero barked, meaning that he understood. He flew off back near the giant tree. We followed where Zero went to find the first Hanging Man. It turned out that it was shaking behind one of the walls not too far from the giant tree. "We'll take care of Oogie's lackeys," Jack calmly explained. "You head back to the Hanging Tree." We all watched Zero fly around over towards another gate that was near his grave. We all ran towards it, opened it, and found Zero barking at some ditch. When we looked down, there was another Hanging Man, hanging from a branch that was sticking out. Jack said, "I'm sorry, but we haven't got time to play 'Hide and Go Shriek'," said Jack. "It's time to go back to the Hanging Tree."

"Hide and go...what?" Dani asks. I shrugged, "I think it's a way how they call 'Hide and Go Seek', Dani." We looked around the area to find more Hanging Men. I noticed a thorn patch, used my Soul Robber, and pulled on them. I slowly walked towards the skeleton and said, "This area is safe now. You can go on back to the Hanging Tree." The next one was a little tougher. It was across a ledge that could only be reached by a hooked branch. Zero flew across easily,then Dani swung across by using her Soul Robber on a tree branch. She walked over to the Hanging Man dangling from the tree.

She said, "It wasn't easy finding you. Go on back to the Hanging Tree." After Dani swung back over, we saw Zero fly back towards where we started looking. We went back to that area and found Zero barking at the larger tree. When we got there, Jack used his Soul Robber on the branches and made it towards the top. He said, ""Don't be afraid. It's time to go back to the Hanging Tree." When he climbed back down, Dani asks, "Is that it?"

"It should be," Jack answers. "He has five in all."

"Okay, mission accomplished." I said.

* * *

**How's that one? I'm gonna be doing different POV (point of view) swatches around. I hope you like where this is going so far. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	4. Grave Danger

**Dani's POV**

The Hanging Men were right back where they belonged, on the ropes of the Hanging Tree. He said, "Thank you for finding my Hanging Men, you three. Without them, I wouldn't be much of a Hanging Tree, would I?"

"Yeah, that's all well and good," I said. "What I want to know is where all these stupid skeletons are coming from." The Hanging Tree responded, "I noticed that some of the tombstones in the Graveyard are overturned. The skeletons might be coming from there." Victoria smoothed her skirt out and said, "So, all we have to do is put the tombstones back up? That should work." I looked at my Soul Robber and said, "But they're probably all over the place! It's gonna take forever if we have to put them all back one by one!"

"There's eight all around, Dani. Be glad it's not a hundred." Victoria pointed out. Jack rubbed his head and said, "Well, if there are eight, we should be able to do four each if we split up. You girls will do fine without me, right?" I shrugged, "Yeah, we'll be okay. We have our Soul Robbers and legs for kicking to save ourselves." The Hanging Tree said, "While you all do that, I'll see if any of my Hanging Men have seen Sally."

"Good plan," Jack said. Victoria and I got towards the first tombstone, and had no problem in putting it back up to its original place. As we pulled, Victoria asks, "What was it that you said before we got sucked in?" I felt bad and said uneasy, "I said that things couldn't get any worse." She looked at me long and shouted, "HOW COULD YOU?! THAT SAYING'S A DEATH WISH AND WHEN YOU SAY IT, THINGS DO GET WORSE!" I shrank back and said, "Well, at least we're having some fun being here."

She sighed, "I have to admit it's fun, but I'm worried about how we're gonna get back home." I smiled a bit, but more skeletons came up! I moaned, "These guys don't know when to quit, do they?" To make things short, we beat the crap out of the skeletons and ran off to find the remaining three tombstones. I heard from Victoria that everytime we put a tombstone back, a batch of skeletons would pop up. Luckily, thanks to our Soul Robbers, we're just fine through the whole thing. It took us a while, but we finally got the remaining tombstones back into place.

We were out of shape and felt tired. I asked, "Got any gum or candy to munch on?" Victoria panted, "No, sorry." Jack sprinted towards us and said, "I got four of the tombstones put back in place. How about you two?" I took a breath and answered, "Four up and over, Jack." Victoria helped me up and we watched the Hanging Tree walk towards us. He said, "Thank you so much, girls. Now that you're here, Halloween Town will be back to its old self."

"That's what we're hoping for," Victoria said. "Any news about Sally, Hanging Tree?" The tree answers, "Why, yes! One of the Hanging Men just told me he heard a woman singing from under the ground." I felt something poke me in the back, turned around, and found a paper airplane. As I was about to read it, it disappeared and I asked, "Where did it come from?" Victoria was in deep thought and pointed, "It came from the other side of the gate when we were looking for the rest of the Hanging Men."

The Hanging Tree looked in the same direction and said. "Down that way lies the Underground Burial Chamber. It's the largest grave in this area. It's infested with spiders and cobwebs. Oh, how romantic."

"The Burial Chamber?" Jack asked.

"Spiders? I hate spiders!" Victoria whined. I couldn't blame her fear of spiders, but she didn't mind them from Charlotte's Web, A Bug's Life, and James and the Giant Peach. She couldn't tolerate the ones from Chamber of Secrets, Arachnophobia, Lord of the Rings 3, and some of the old sci-fi movies with the giant tarantulas. Jack looked at her and asks, "What wrong?"

I sighed, "She has a big fear of spiders." Placing a hand on her shoulder, I said, "It's gonna be okay. You'll be able to face that fear and not let those spiders get to you." Her face lit up a tiny bit and said, "Okay, I'll go with you and Jack. Let's go." We walked towards the gate, opened it, and went to the other side. I smiled, "I bet Sally's gonna be happy to see you, Jack!"

"And I'll be glad to see her, too." Jack answers. "I really missed her while I was gone." Victoria walked towards the gate, bent down, and found another paper plane. She opened it and said, "Guys, look what I found!" She showed us the note, which said:

**Jack, hurry up and come back to town! **

**Lock, Shock, and Barrel brought Oogie back to life and he's taken over Halloween Town! **

**The skeletons that are probably attacking you now were made by Dr. Finkelstein and are being controlled by Oogie. **

**These skeletons were specifically designed to stop you at all costs and they will stop at nothing to track you down!**

I gasped, "The doctor with the freaky brain made those skeletons?" Victoria says, "If you mean Dr. Finkelstein, yes. That guy irks me when he scratches his brain. I'm surprised he didn't get brain-damaged if he touched it." I held back a snicker, then we all crossed the bridge. We ducked and dodged the statue horses that blew fire, then we made it towards the Burial Chamber. Victoria looked at her Soul Robber and said, "Okay, let's get in there, get Sally out, and things will be smooth sailing from here."

As we walked along, Lock came up and sneered, "Why do you always have to spoil our fun?" He jumped from a tombstone and shouted, "This is the last time you'll get in our way!" I snorted, "Yeah, you and what army, small fry?" I shouldn't have opened my big mouth as gates appeared and more of those skeletons came up.

* * *

**Okay, like how this is coming along? The thing about Victoria's fear of spiders is just like my fear of spiders (she's me in the story). I don't own the movies I mentioned; all rights to Warner Bros. Disney, and Universal. I'll try to get more up on your way. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	5. The Crypt Keeper

**Third Person POV**

Dani, Jack, and Victoria stood their ground and had their Soul Robbers ready. The three beat up all the skeletons in the area and finished off the last one. Panting and catching her breath, Victoria leaned towards Lock. The devil kid looked at her and said, "You may win this time, Vicky!" Victoria placed her hands on her hips and said, "There won't be a next time, shorty." Lock placed his hand behind his back and crossed his fingers as he said, "Of course not, miss. Whatever you say." Then, he scampered off again. When Lock wasn't looking, Dani stuck her tongue out at him.

"I think we can go in there now." Dani said, pointing to the Burial Chamber. Victoria smiled, "Let's go in there and get Sally!" When the team entered the first part of the chamber, they learned that the Hanging Tree was right about the spiders and cobwebs. They were all over the place. It took Victoria's strength to keep from crying as they made their way through the mess.

They finally made it to the door on the other side of the room, Jack went in first, then the girls slammed the door shut behind them. Victoria fixed her hair and moans, "I really hate spiders! Why can't it just be ladybugs or butterflies?" Dani said, "Hey, we went through and you're okay." Victoria smiled a bit and watched Jack take a few steps forwards. He saw somebody and grinned, "Sally!" The ragdoll, Sally, saw him and smiled, "Jack!"

The girls were happy to see Jack and Sally run towards each other. Jack and Sally met in the middle of the room. Jack reached for her hands. "Sally..."

"Jack..."

The reunion was cut short when something shot a web at Sally and carried her towards the ceiling! She was jerked upwards and shrieked, "AAAH!" Victoria, Jack, and Dani jumped back in fear. Jack asks, "What's this?" He could just make out that something that looked like spider silk had been wrapped around Sally's body. Then, a giant spider jumped down with a thud. Then, it roared in Jack's face.

Victoria whimpered, "I'm really scared now! Is this a good time to panic, Dani?" Dani had her Soul Robber out and said, "Yep, now's a good time!" Victoria let out an ear-piercing scream, then the spider saw her. Victoria had her Soul Robber out and nearly fainted, but she stood her ground and growled, "I really, REALLY HATE SPIDERS!"

As Jack and the girls readied their weapons, Sally began to sing. The girls and Jack couldn't help, so they joined in.

**Sally:** We should have known not to believe and things would not have turned so bad

**Jack:** It's true his plan was to deceive, but that should not make you so sad

**Sally:** But danger waits at every turn

**Dani and Victoria:** And we are ready to set things right here

**Sally: **How can you say that you will be okay? And come back another day?

"Sally, I'm here," said Jack. "You're safe now."

"Jack!" Sally called.

**Sally:** What will become of our dear town? Now that we've let our leader down

**Jack:** You know, dear Sally, that's not true. We can take this town back, me and you

**Victoria:** There's so much danger yet to face

**Dani:** But we're not worried

**Jack:** Back home I hurried

**Jack, Sally, Victoria, and Dani:** Now, we must stop that evil Oogie's scheme and save our Halloween

By this time, the spider was about half its original size. But it still was still standing.

"This is tougher than I thought..." Jack said.

Victoria stepped on a spider and said, "You can do it, Jack! I believe in you!"

Dani smooshed a spider with her Soul Robber as she lassoed it. She flung it to the wall and asks, "How are you holding up, Victoria?"

Victoria panted, "Tired, but feeling brave and angry!"

**Sally:** We should have known not to believe and things would not have turned so bad

**Jack:** It's true his plan was to deceive, but that should not make you so sad

**Sally:** But danger waits at every turn

**Dani and Victoria:** And we are ready to set things right here

**Sally: **How can you say that you will be okay? And come back another day?

"You're really making me angry..." Jack growled at the spider.

"The only good spider is a dead one!" Victoria shouted.

"Jack, watch out!" said Sally.

**Sally:** What will become of our dear town? Now that we've let our leader down

**Jack:** You know, dear Sally, that's not true. We can take this town back, me and you

**Victoria:** There's so much danger yet to face

**Dani:** But we're not worried

**Jack:** Back home I hurried

**Jack, Sally, Victoria, and Dani:** If we work hard, we'll overcome our shame and beat him at his game

The giant spider was about the size of a regular spider, due to everyone smacking it around so much. "One more good hit should kill it!" Dani panted. "Hold on, Sally!" said Jack. Then, his Soul Robber began to glow bright green. "JACK!" Sally screamed. "Soul Robber!" Jack said, whipping it out and grabbing the spider. Then, he began to swing the Soul Robber in a circle, picking up speed with each spin. "I am the Pumpkin King! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Then, when he was at top speed, Jack flung the spider at the wall.

BOOM!

Victoria ran towards the dead spider, picked up her skirt, and stomped the spider a hundred times like a Flamenco dancer. She laughed, "Ha! I'm not scared of you or any stupid spider anymore!" She blew a razzberry, which made Dani and Jack chuckle. They stopped when everyone looked up at the ceiling. The rope holding Sally was just about to snap! "SALLY!" Jack yelled. He ran as fast as he could to catch her. Just then, the rope snapped and Jack made it just in time. Sally landed safely in his outstretched arms.

"Jack..." Sally smiled. Then, something fell out from behind one of the tombstones in the room. Victoria and Dani picked up a heart-shaped door from the ground. The two held up their prize for Jack and Sally to see. Jack gasped. Victoria and Dani were holding the Valentine's Day Holiday Door.

Later, Jack, Sally, and the girls were back at the giant tree in the center of the Graveyard, along with the Hanging Tree and Zero. Sally was delighted to meet the girls and thanked them for saving her life. Jack asks, "Are you alright, Sally?" Sally smiled, "Oh, Jack. You came back!" Dani shuffled her foot, "Well, we got your note." Sally took something out of her pocket and said, "You have to rescue Dr. Finkelstein! This key opens the gate to his manor."

Victoria took the key and found a lose string on her dress. She took the string, looped it into a knot, and tied the key around her wrist as a bracelet. Dani smiled, "Neat trick." Jack smiled, "Thanks, Sally. I'm glad you're safe." Sally turned away to hide her blush and smiled, "We're all safe. Now that our Pumpkin King has returned."

Jack had an idea and says, "Pumpkin King? Sally, that's it!" Sally turns and asks, "What's it?" Victoria asks, "Jack, since you're the Pumpkin King, could you use your Pumpkin Fire to fight Oogie and his army?" Jack's face brightened up and said, "That's a good plan, Victoria! Good idea, Sally!"

"Thank you, Jack," Sally said.

"No," Jack smiled. "Thank _you_, Sally."

* * *

**Great, Sally's saved and Victoria finally conquered her fear of spiders! I hope you guys like where this is going so far. I'll try to get more up as I can, due to college exams and people getting things done fast. Kind reviews and comments are accepted. Stay tuned for more!**


	6. The Doctor's Hunch

**Dani's POV**

We got out of the cemetery and back to the square, then moved towards a door that was locked. "There's the gate that leads to the doctor's lab," Jack said, pointing to another gate. "We need the key to open it." Victoria took the key from her wrist and said, "I'm on it." She goes over to the gate and unlocks it. She walked in first, then Jack says as he follows her, "Well, the way things are now, something tells me that's not going to happen."

"I hope the doctor's okay..." I said as I joined them. As we walked, I noticed that the lab was guarded by a fence of electricity. I moaned, "How do we get through there without having me and Victoria crispy?" Victoria ran her fingers through her hair and said, "Well, there's always a switch to turn off the eletricity. We better find it and turn the switch off, but we have to keep an eye out for anything that may get the jump on us."

As Jack and I stuck around the gate, Victoria fought off some skeletons that attacked her. She found a boarded-off wall and hits it a couple of times with her Soul Robber, then gets the switch turned off. We saw the electricity fences turn off and smiled. I cheered, "Yeah, Vicky! You got 'em good and off!" Victoria jumped back down from a pipe safely and said, "Okay, let's see what the good doctor has to say about what's been happening and find the cure." We were about to make their way towards the house, but a humpbacked man with one eye open was there. He was dressed like a lab assistant.

That's when Jack ran up. He knew who the humpbacked man was. He asks, "Igor! Where's Dr. Finkelstein?" Igor, the humpback, answers, "Sorry, Igor under strict orders. Not let anyone pass." Victoria knelt to Igor's level and said, "Listen, we're here to rescue the doctor from Oogie!"

Igor answers back, ""Sorry, but Master said if Igor let anyone pass, no biscuit!" Then, he groaned in pain as a rumbling noise came. "Ohh...Igor starving!" I realised that noise came from his stomach and asked, "You need something to eat?" Igor's eye widened and says, "Th-the Witch Shop... You bring Igor biscuit, huh?" I nudged Victoria and asked, "Does he mean 'bread' biscuits or 'dog' biscuits?"

"Okay, Igor," Jack said. "If we bring you a biscuit, you'll let us pass?"

"Yes! Igor do for Jack and Jack's friends!" Igor said. Then, he clutched his head and moans, "Hurry! Igor starving!" As we ran our way towards the Witch Shop, the gates behind us came up and trapped us from escaping. "Hey, Jack! I don't think you'll find me as forgiving as Lock!" We looked up to see Shock jump out from behind a wall, followed by Lock and Barrel. "I _let _you win before!" Lock pointed. Hitting him, Barrel said, "Quiet, you!"

When the two boys ducked behind a wall, Shock placed her mask on and waved her little broomstick. She said, "Time for some help!" This time, instead of skeletons, ghosts began popping up from the ground. "GET 'EM!" The ghosts attacked us, but we were able to beat them and watched them disappear before us. Shock took her mask off. There weren't any ghosts to be seen. "Huh? Where'd they all go?" Me, Victoria, and Jack glared at her. "TIME TO SCRAM!" Shock suddenly shouted, diving behind the wall.

I yelled, "Yeah, you better spook off!" Victoria and I walked inside with Jack, then Victoria asks Tall Witch, "Do you have any dog biscuits in stock?" The witch replies, "I'm sorry, Victoria, but Corpse Kid bought the last box." I couldn't believe my ears and sighed, "Okay, let's go find him." We walked out of the store and went towards the fountain, where we got a drink and met Corpse Kid. I walked over towards him and said, "Hey, could you give us your biscuit?"

"What?" Corpse Kid asks. "You want my biscuit? No way! These are mine!" I was about to burst any second, but Jack stepped up and calmly explained, "My fine boy, I need that biscuit to save the doctor from Oogie Boogie's clutches!" Corpse Kid shuffled his foot and sighed, "Oh...but this biscuit's mine! Well...I guess you and the girls need it more than me. I know! I'll give you guys my biscuit if you can pass my quiz! It's about Halloween Town, so it should be easy for you, Pumpkin King!"

I began to turn pale, but Victoria said, "I know some of the questions and answers. Corpse Kid, I wouldn't mind playing." The boy smiled, "Really? Okay, I'll ask you and Jack some questions to answer, then go back and forth with both of you to have a turn. Question 1: What day is Halloween?"

"October 31," Jack said.

"That's right!" Corpse Kid said. "Question 2: How many Hanging Men does the Hanging Tree have?"

"Five!" Victoria answers.

"That's right! Question 3: What color is the water in the Halloween Town Fountain?"

I looked at the fountain. "I'm gonna go with green."

"That's right! Question 4: What is the main ingredient used for Halloween?"

"Thrills and chills," Jack said.

"That's right! Question 5: what is the name of the town Jack lives in?"

"Halloween Town," we all said together.

"That's right! Question 6: How many fingers does Jack have on one hand?"

I looked at Jack's hands and guessed, "Four?"

"That's right! Question 7: What is Jack's last name?"

"Skellington!" Victoria said.

"That's right! Question 8: St. Patrick's Day, Independence Day, and New Year's Day. Which one doesn't have its own Holiday Door?"

"New Year's Day," I said.

"That's right! Question 9: What color is Sally's hair?"

Jack smiled. "Red," he said.

"That's right! Question 10: How many bolts are on Dr. Finkelstein's head?"

My eyes widened and I didn't know about that question! Victoria was in deep thought, looked at her fingers, and blurted out, "Eight!"

"That's right!" said Corpse Kid.

Jack's jaw dropped and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. "How did you know that?" Jack asked. Victoria gave an innocent shrug, "Lucky guess?"

"Let's see what you know," said Corpse Kid. "Unreal! A perfect score! Way to go, guys! A deal's a deal. Here's my biscuit!" He gave us the biscuit box, then I said, "Thanks for letting us play, Corpse Kid." He gave me a hug and said, "You're welcome, Dani. Good luck in helping the doctor."

"Come on!" said Jack. "We need to take these to Igor!" We all ran towards the gate, went to the other side, and gave Igor the box of dog biscuits.

* * *

**Okay, how's that? There's gonna be more coming up soon, but soon Dani's gonna face her next fear. What is it? I won't tell you to spoil anything, folks! Okay, I hope you like where this is going! Kind reviews and comments are accpeted.**


	7. The Lightning Round

**Victoria's POV**

We all watched as Igor chomped down on a biscuit. He smiled, "Ooh...biscuit tastes good!" Jack said, "Now, Igor. You promised to move aside." The humpacked man moved out of the way as he said, "Igor keeps his promise." As we were about to climb the steps, a big bolt of lightning shot out from the rod at the top of the building and came crashing down at high speed, just missing us.

I looked at Dani and found her shaking. I checked if she wasn't shocked and was relieved that she didn't get cooked. She still shook and I asked, "What's wrong, Dani?" She didn't say anything, but Jack looked at her. He asked, "What happened?"

I answered, "Dani's scared of lightning." She said in a shaky tone, "It happened when my brother and I were outside in a thunderstorm. Lightning struck the ground and we almost got hit, but we didn't. Since that day, I've been scared of lightning ever since."

I hugged Dani and stroked her back to calm her, then Jack looked at Igor, "Where is that thing getting its power from?" Igor showed a big door behind him, "Doctor have big generator behind the door over there. Jack smash circuit with something to make lightning stop!"

Jack looked at the rod. "I bet that won't stop it for long," he thought out loud. "We'd better get back quick or we're fried." Jack used his Pumpkin Fire to burn the boards off the door and had us go inside. When we went inside, we saw a giant pumping circuit in the distance.

"How do we break this thing without getting fried?" Dani asks. Jack saw a nearby rock and said, "Maybe if we take that rock through the maze, we can throw it at the circuit to smash it." I noticed and said, "Perfect! Let's do this! Dani, if you get scared, just stand behind me and hold my hand."

Jack grabbed the rock with his Soul Robber and said, "Okay, stay behind me." We walked behind Jack and slowly watch him make his way carefully through the maze, smashing the assorted debris in his way. When Jack finally got to the giant circuit, he aimed carefully and threw the rock right in the center of it.

Dani smiled, "Nice hit!" I looked at Dani and asked, "Overcoming that fear now?" She shrugs, "Almost, but it's working." We turned around and Jack said, ""Now, to save the Doctor!" We ran through the maze as fast as our legs could carry us. Dani tripped over and moans, "My ankle!"

Jack ran towards her, checked her ankle, and carries her. We got towards the steps, but it was infested with monsters. I said, "Jack, stick with Dani and follow me! I'll take care of this!"

I fought my way up to the stairs and towards the door of the lab. We slammed the door behind us quickly and caught our breaths. I looked at Dani and asked, "What happened?" She was placed on the ground gently and said, "I was running to catch up, but I tripped and hurt my ankle. I think I twisted it or something."

As we went towards the ramp, a familiar voice said, "Jaaaack! I was wondering when you'd get here!" We looked around and found Shock at the top of the stairs.

She bragged, "Think you can reach me? Try it. It's fun! I know _I'm _having a ball!" Just then, a chute behind Shock opened and a monstrous metal ball popped out, rolling down the spiral. Dani rolled her eyes and groans, "Skeletons and ghosts are one thing, but bad puns? That's so lame!"

Shock puts her mask back on and says, "I don't want to crush your spirit, Jack. Just your body!" We all began to climbed up the spiral path. I remembered that there were little rooms to hide in so we won't get crushed, then went inside to not get crushed by those balls.

We finally reached to the top, which made Shock scream, "NO!" She slumped in defeat and waved her little broomstick, which had a white flag on it. Being sweet, she said, "I'm sorry, Jack. I was only playing a trick..." Dani grumbles in Jack's arms, "Yeah, right."

As we walked, Shock followed behind us. Jack turned around to face her and said, "Stop helping Oogie. We mean it!" Shock put one arm behind her back and said, "Okay..." I narrowed my eyes at her and knew that she's breaking that promise.

We walked away and Jack said, "That elevator leads up to the top floor," said Jack. "Come on!" I asked, "Wait, shouldn't we do something about Dani's ankle?" I thought about the fountian water, took out my bottle, and poured it on her ankle; the water glowed and Dani moved her ankle without crying.

She smiled and got on the ground, "Thanks, Victoria." With that, she joined us in the elevator. Jack pushed a button and it began to go up, but little did we know that something in store was waiting for us. Something bad and dangerous was waiting for us...

* * *

**Okay, how's that? Sorry if it was short, but I decided to have those two levels combined. It looks like Dani would have to conquer her fear more in the next one. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	8. Switching Brains

Soon enough, the elevator reached the top floor of the lab. The doctor looked like he was waiting for the us. He was waiting at the other side of the room, his back turned to us. As Jack stepped out of the elevator, he said, "Dr. Finkelstein! Why are you doing this?" Dr. Finkelstein turned around on his wheelchair and said, "Ah, Jack...I see you managed to make it here. You've been busy, Jack. I think it's time for you to rest." He flipped the top part of his head open to poke his brain. I was grossed out, but I knew something was off; his brain was green instead of a healthy pink.

Dani moaned, "EWWWW! What the heck is that?" I pointed, "Oogie switched his brain!" Dr. Finkelstein wheeled his chair to the center of the room and sneered, "Shall we begin? I think you'll like this device. I made it especially for YOU!" Suddenly, the machine the Doctor seemed to be controlling came alive. The lasers on it took aim. Four giant metal claws lowered. Dani shook, but she didn't look scared at all when the lasers shot.

Meanwhile, Jack was eyeing something else. Next to the desk was a tray with the Doctor's real brain on it. "We have to switch the doctor's real brain back to save him," Jack said. I remembered what to do and said, "If we open his head from behind...then we'll get in front of him and throw his real brain in!"

Dani, Jack, and I readied our weapons. Dr. Finkelstein began his relentless attack.

**Dr. Finkelstein: **This town has changed, my boy, since you've been away! Without a Pumpkin King, it's Oogie Boogie's way!

**Jack: **Doctor, please! Oh, can't you see you're wrong?

**Dr. Finkelstein: **You were the king, but now you're nothing but prey! Oogie Boogie is back and he's planning to stay!

**Dani: **It's a crazy web you're weaving! Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving! Doctor, please! It's not too late!

**Dr. Finkelstein: **All my machines will seal your fate! My lasers will slice you! My knives will cut deep! And when it's all over Sally, she will weep! The days of your good-natured mayhem are through! I'll tear up this town! And I'm starting with you!

Dani dodged a laser and yelled, "Watch it! Are you nuts?" Jack said, "We'll rescue you, Doctor!" Dr. Finkelstein shouted, "Never, Jack!"

**Dr. Finkelstein: **Well, now, my boy. It seems you've lost your crown! In a few mere moments, you'll be six feet in the ground!

**Jack: **Stop at once! Can't you see this is absurd?

**Dr. Finkelstein: **No more tricks! Your friends are now your foes! And now this dance is nearing its close

**Me: **All these people that you're hurting! Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting! Doctor, please! Your thinking is all wrong!

**Dr. Finkelstein: **In a moment finally you'll be gone!

**Jack: **Your intentions are evil!

**Dani: **Your thoughts are all bad!

**Me: **The "thing" that you work for is no more than a cad!

**Jack, me, and Dani: **When finally we get that foul brain out of you, you'll see no more foes but friends that are true!

"Well, Jack," said the Doctor. "Like my inventions?"

"Doctor, you've got to control yourself!" Jack said.

"Snap out of it!" I shouted. I got the chance and took half of the bad brain, then swapped it with the normal half. I yelled, "One more should just about do it!"

**Dr. Finkelstein: **This town has changed, my boy, since you've been away! Without a Pumpkin King, it's Oogie Boogie's way!

**Jack: **Doctor, please! Oh, can't you see you're wrong?

**Dr. Finkelstein: **You were the king, but now you're nothing but prey! Oogie Boogie is back and he's planning to stay!

**Dani: **It's a crazy web you're weaving! Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving! Doctor, please! It's not too late!

**Dr. Finkelstein: **All my machines will seal your fate! My lasers will slice you! My knives will cut deep! And when it's all over Sally, she will weep! The days of your good-natured mayhem are through! I'll tear up this town! And I'm starting with you!

"Just about done, Doctor," Jack said.

"Curse you, boy!" Dr. Finkelstein cried.

**Dr. Finkelstein: **Well, now, my boy. It seems you've lost your crown! In a few mere moments, you'll be six feet in the ground!

**Jack: **Stop at once! Can't you see this is absurd?

**Dr. Finkelstein: **No more tricks! Your friends are now your foes! And now this dance is nearing its close

**Me: **All these people that you're hurting! Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting! Doctor, please! Your thinking is all wrong!

**Dr. Finkelstein: **In a moment finally you'll be gone!

**Me: **You shoot and attack us

**Jack: **It rolls off our backs!

**Dani: **He's not your enemy He's the Pumpkin King, Jack!

**Jack, Dani, and me: **When this is all over, good friends we will be! You'll praise Oogie no more! You can take that from me!

"Oogie's had control over you long enough!" Jack said. "I'm not defeated yet!" Dr. Finkelstein. I called, "Think again, Doc!" I grabbed the bad half of the brain, lassoed the good half with my Soul Robber, and shouted, "BRAINS A-FLYING, BOMBS AWAY!"

I flung the brain towards his head before he faced me and got it in without any problems. Suddenly, the giant machine stopped. The doctor grabbed his head and started moaning. Then, he slumped over in his wheelchair again. His cap popped back in place and covered his normal brain.

Dani looked at the green brain on the ground, picked it up when she held her skirt, and threw it into the trash can. She wiped her hands and moaned, "That was nasty! I NEVER want to touch a brain again!" Just then, the doctor sat up again and wheeled himself over to us. "I'm sorry, Jack and..."

He looked at us, then I said, "Victoria and Dani." Doctor Finkelstein repeated our names, then said, "I never imagined my brain would be replaced and the town deceived..." I said, "Hey, it's not your fault. Don't be so hard on yourself."

A giant door came from the ceiling and shimmered. The door was in the shape of a four-leaf clover. Jack exclaimed, "Doctor, the St. Patrick's Day Door!" Dr. Finkelstein said, "Indeed, that is a Holiday Door. Hmm..." Then, he gasped and had a sudden urgency in his voice, "Jack! What's today's date?"

Jack said, "Why today is...December 24." He became worried and exclaimed, "Oh no! It's almost Christmas!" The doctor sighed, "I wonder what's happening with the Christmas Door." I sighed, "I guess something bad had happened, as well as the other doors. We need to go to the Pumpkin Patch."

Dani looked at me and asked, "Why?" I answered, "Oogie's ghosts have possessed the pumpkins at the entrance, preventing anyone from entering." I turned to the doctor and asked, "Could you make a device that could somehow scare the pumpkins out and we could give them the attack?"

The doctor's face lit up and said, "Good idea, Victoria! G-give me just a moment..." He wheeled over to one of his desks and began to work. Jack looked at me in disbelief. He asked, "How did you come up with that idea?" I gave a sheepish smile and shrug, "Just thought of it a lot and have a ton of ideas?"

Jack ruffled my hair and said, "Your brain is filled with a lot of ideas, even more than the doctor's. Thank you." I smiled a bit and watched Sally enter the lab, holding three green presents. She asked, "Is the doctor himself?"

"He's making a device that will help us defeat Oogie's army," Jack explained. Sally held out a large present to Jack and says, "Jack, do you think this will be helpful, too?" Taking the present, he asked, "What's this?" He opens it and in a twirl of snowflakes, Jack was dressed in a different costume.

"It's Sandy's Costume!" Jack exclaimed, looking at his old red suit and long white beard. Sally handed us the presents, which we opened and saw snowflakes swirl around us. Dani wore a red dress that was strapless, had a fur trim that came around her neckline and skirt hem, red flats, and a red bow holding half of her hair back.

I wore something like Dani's, but wore a green hairband and the dress was green. Also, my shoes were the same style in green and had little puffs of white fur on the slippers. I smiled, "Thanks, Sally! I love it!" Dani smiled, "This I like! I love this one!"

The doctor laughed as he wheeled hismelf back over towards us, "Ha-ha! Those outfits really suit you! I completed the Scare Device." And with that, he handed Jack another box which looked like another present. "If I told you what's in it though that would ruin the surprise!" the doctor added.

He handed us some boxes that were similar to what Jack has. I know that there are boxes that have a Jack-in-the-Box for scares, a poison smoke tget you in a daze, and a toy that can freeze your enemies. He said, "Hide this in your Sandy Bag and use it to stun Oogie's monsters!" said Dr. Finkelstein.

* * *

**Okay, how was that one? The POV I used was in my POV (Victoria's). The outfits for the Christmas clothes I made up will be in my DeviantArt gallery, when I get the chance to create them with a Pixie Maker on Azalea's I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	9. Pumpkin Patch Possession

**Third Person POV**

Jack and the girls had just left the doctor's laboratory and were heading back to the Pumpkin Patch, Jack's new Sandy costume and Scare Device on hand. Also, the girls wore their old dresses and had their Soul Robbers ready. Dani sighed, "I hope that thing works." Jack looked at her and replied, "Well, the doctor made it and all of his creations are always perfect." The girls and Jack came towards the Pumkin Patch gate and opened it.

Jack whispered, "Come on, but be careful." The three cautiously entered the patch. Dani asks, "Where are the possessed pumpkins, Victoria?" Her friend pointed, "There, the ones with the red eyes and mouths glowing." Ahead of Victoria were three pumpkins that looked terrifying than the jack o' lanterns back at home. Dani looked at them and said, "Yeah, so what? They look like regular pumpkins to me." Jack said, "Looks are deceiving," Dani scratched her head and asks, "Victoria, do you know how to get those ghosts out?"

Victoria answers, "Yeah, just sneak up, throw a gift, and BOOM! You get them out good and scared, then kick their butts." Jack looked at the girl and said, "Excellent idea! I guess it's time to try this out." In a wave of snowflakes, he was in his Sandy Costume. Victoria also wore her Green Dress. Jack took a Scare Device out of his Sandy Bag and got ready to throw it. "Merry Christmas!" he sang, throwing the Scare Device right in the middle of the pumpkins.

BOING!

The team turned back to the Scare Device. A giant clown head had sprung out of it without warning, but there were no more pumpkins. In place of the pumpkins, three very confused-looking ghosts looked at the team. Victoria laughed, "Yes! My idea worked!" She did a little victory dance, "Oh, yeah! Uh-huh! Go, Vicky! Go, Vicky! It's your birthday! Whoo!" Jack and Dani looked at her weird, but Victoria gave an embarrassed smile and said, "Sorry, I'm just really happy. Ahem...let's beat some bad guys!"

Jack got out the Soul Robber and charged toward the ghosts, along with girls with their Soul Robbers. It was like this the whole way through the Pumpkin Patch. More possessed pumpkins would appear, Jack and the girls would scare them out with the Scare Device, and finally they would smash the ghosts. "The bridge leading to the Big Pumpkin Head is straight ahead," Jack said. The girls looked off in the distance. There was a gigantic jack o' lantern. "Maybe, we can get to the bottom of things there."

As the team moved on, they noticed that all of the regular pumpkins in the Pumpkin Patch had been smashed. They also found out that they weren't alone. Down the path, the team spied another Halloween Town resident. This one was bald and had very pale skin. He wore faded blue overalls, dirty yellow rubber gloves, and had and ax sticking out of his head.

Dani looked around at the smashed pumpkins and said, "What a dump." Jack looked around and said to the citizen, "Behemoth!" Jack exclaimed, looking around. "The Pumpkin Patch is a mess!" Behemoth answers in a deep, slow voice, "It's the bad'uns. They ruin it. Break the bridge..." The stone bridge that led to the Big Pumpkin Head had been split, preventing anyone from going over to the other side. "The Big Pumpkin Head," Behemoth continued. "Bad'uns eat it, too. My precious pumpkins..."

"That must be where the main infestation is," Jack said. "Come on, girls. We'll have to take the other way around. Follow me!" The three went deeper into the patch, while Behemoth was waving good-bye to them. As Dani, Jack, and Victoria were walking...

MAAAAAAOWWWWWW!

More microphone feedback came up. "_Testing...testing...one, two three...am I on? Ahem! Denizens of Oogie Town! Jack Skellington has returned with some human girls, Dani and Victoria, according to the reports. Heh-heh-heh... They're enjoying our dangerous_ _Oogie Town so much, they're screaming in horror. Rejoice! This is all thanks to your efforts. Now, Barrel, my star pupil, my prodigal son, my shining star. Go out and finish what your half-witted, half-alive playmates started. Because if you don't, there's more than half a chance I'll be very, very, very...ANGRY! Ba-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

"Alright!" Jack said as he stopped. "If we just continue through this area, it will lead us straight to the Big Pumpkin Head. Let's hurry!" After walking a little longer, Jack and the girls stopped. The path was suddenly blocked off by a giant pumpkin root. And guess who jumped out from behind it?

"Hey, Jack!" said Barrel, as Lock and Shock jumped out after him. "Want some candy?" Barrel was holding a black-and-orange lollipop. Jack said, "No thanks. We've had enough of your treats." Lock said, "Aw, Jack. We're just getting started!" Shock added, "Our biggest trick is yet to come!"

Just then, the giant pumpkin root curled up, allowing Lock, Shock, and Barrel to continue down the path. Barrel bragged, "You're gonna get so lost and after what we did to the Mayor's House...oops! Wasn't supposed to tell you that! Catch you later, Jack!" Victoria tried to chase after them, but the pumpkin root uncurled back over the path, stopping her. Dani shook her head, "This is not funny anymore."

Just then, the pumpkin root curled up again. "Cool!" Dani said. She and Jack looked over at Victoria. She was standing next to a scarecrow. Dani asks, "How did you do that?" Victoria gave a shrug and said, "I smacked it and the root curled." Jack said, "That must unblock the path! Come on! We have to move!" Dani asked as she followed Jack, "What do you think Barrel meant when he said that we're gonna get so lost?"

Jack looked down the path. "I think I know..." he said, clutching his skull. Victoria and Dani looked down the path, too. Then, they saw what Jack meant. The path led right into a maze! Dani moaned as she slapped her hand over her forehead, "Aw, man! Now that's _exactly _what we need right now."

"Okay, no big deal," said Jack. "We just need to be careful and move slowly..." As they stepped deeper into the maze, they got another surprise. More enemies popped up from the ground. Dani shouted, "Screw that! Let's find the stupid scarecrows and hit them, so we can move on!" Victoria and Jack ran ahead as they fought the enemies, finding scarecrows and hitting them, thus unblocking the path for Dani, who ran like heck through the monsters.

At the end of the maze, Victoria and Dani were once again panting heavily. Even Jack looked a little frazzled. But at least they had reached their goal. Jack pointed, "There's another bridge! That's where the Big Pumpkin Head is! Hurry!" Dani panted and moaned, "Whatever happened to walking?"

* * *

**Here's the chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I had college stuff going on and I'll try to finish some more this week. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	10. Peril in the Pumpkin Head

**Dani's POV**

I looked around the area and sighed, "Geez, those ghouls and ghosts really trashed the place." We looked at the Big Pumpkin Head, where more smashed pumpkins were scattered around here than there were in the maze. I sighed, "This is worse than back home when some of the punks in the neighborhood smash pumpkins on the streets!"

Victoria looked up and saw some ghosts swirling around. She pointed, "They're attacking from within!" Jack noticed a piece of root jutting out from the Pumpkin Head. "We'd better climb up and have a look," he said. We followed him after he shot his Soul Robber onto a root, pulled himself up, and got on top of the head.

I asked, "Now what?" Victoria said, "We go down this hole and attack the ghosts. Come on." We jumped down the hole and looked around. Everything looked all gunky and gross, but we didn't care. We got further into the Pumpkin Head as we attacked ghosts and monsters, then made it to the bottom.

I pointed, "There's our pest." On the other side of the room was Barrel, chowing down on a small pumpkin, along with a few skeletons. We walked towards him and saw him turn around. He asked in disbelief, "What?! You made it through my maze?!"

"Now, Barrel," said Jack. "It's time we taught you a lesson." Victoria said, "Playtime is over for you, kid." We got our Soul Robbers and Scare Devices ready, but the whole room became infested with more skeletons. Barrel started hopping around the room, too.

It took a while for me, Victoria, and Jack to rid the room of skeletons, just because there were so many. And the fact that Barrel was hopping around and showering the group with pellets from his slingshot wasn't helping either. But of course, that didn't stop me. I just kept on charging, letting the pellets bounce near my feet and not hit my face.

We got the jump on Barrel when my Soul Robber glowed blue and smacked Barrel towards a wall. Out of nowhere, a door that was shaped like a turkey came up. I picked it up and said, "Thanksgiving. What really happened with the Christmas Door?" I also noticed something on the floor and it looked like a small key.

Jack walked over to Barrel and kneeled down to his level. "Barrel," he said calmly. "Pranks are one thing, but real danger is _not _a good idea." Barrel stood up with an ashamed look on his face. He said sweetly, "I'm sorry, Jack..."

"Now, no more serving Oogie," Jack said as we walked over with the Thanksgiving Door and the key. "Okay, Jack," Barrel said. Without another word, Jack walked over to the Big Pumpkin Head's main exit, which had been unblocked when the skeletons attacked.

Victoria and I followed the Pumpkin King out, but as we walked, we turned around just in time to see Barrel put his arm behind his back. I rolled my eyes and said, "Those kids are worse than my younger cousins at home!" Victoria sighed, "Yeah, I don't blame you."

"So, what have we got so far?" Jack asked as we went back to Halloween Town from the Pumpkin Patch. Victoria ran her fingers through her hair and said, "Well, the Pumkin Patch is ship-shape now, we found four Holiday Doors, and got the Thanksgiving Door."

"So, where to next?" I asked. Jack said, "We should probably go and make sure the Residential Area is okay. The gate that leads to it is behind the Town Hall." Jack led us to the gate, but it wouldn't budge when he tried to open it.

"Darn! Locked!" Jack groaned. I looked at the key attached to my wrist like a charm bracelet, too it off my wrist, and placed the key into the lock. I twisted it and the door opened. As we entered the Residential Area, we looked around. I shrugged, "Well, everything seems okay so far."

"NO BRAKES!"

Somebody was shouting in the middle of the area. We ran toward the screaming and found Clown, riding around on his unicycle. Only, it didn't seem like Clown was controlling it. I tried to stop him, but got knocked over and fell to the ground. "SOMEBODY STOP ME!" he begged as he swerved around the town.

Tall Witch saw what happened, then Victoria walked over to talk to her. Tall Witch explained to Victoria, "I was on my way home to get more supplies, but then I heard screaming and found Clown riding around. It seems those Oogie Baddies inserted a motor in his unicycle and he can't stop it."

Victoria asked, "How do we stop him?" Tall Witch answers, "It seems the only way to stop it is to remove the motor and even my spells can't do that. Maybe, Jack has something in his bag of tricks?"

I shrugged, "Some shock could scare him, like trying to scare the hiccups away." Jack changed into his Sandy Costume and said, "It's worth a try." He threw some Scare Devices out in front of Clown. The unicycle did stop, but only for a split second. It would just start right back up again.

I muttered, "Some plan that turned out to be." Victoria thought for a bit and said, "Doctor Finkelstein! He has a bunch of tools and we could remove the motor by hand." We all ran after Victoria, who sprinted fast and left us in the dust.

We caught up to her, who was going up the steps towards the lab. I panted, "Can't you just slow down for once?" Victoria shrugged, "Sorry, just know what to do and like being fast."

It took a while, but the team made it back up to the top of the doctor's lab. I groaned, "Couldn't this genius invented an elevator or escalator?"

"I've learned that it's best not to ask him things like that," Jack said. "The Doctor's a nice man, but he can be on the stingy side sometimes." Dr. Finkelstein turned around when he heard us entering. "Oh, is that you, Jack?" he asked. Victoria walked over and asked, "Do you have any tools we could use? It's sort of an emergency."

The doctor stared at her for a second and said, "Well, help yourself. They're right over there." He pointed to a tool box sitting on one of his desks. Victoria walked towards the box and said, "Thank you, Doctor."

"By the way, Jack..." the doctor said as Victoria searched through the tool box rooted through the box. "Have you seen Sally? That woman is _always _sneaking out without permission." Victoria said, "Got it! Okay, let's go."

We all slowly walked back to where Clown was. I asked, "So, what's the plan?" Victoria points out, "Jack shocks the unicycle and I remove the motor. Plain and simple." Jack got into his Sandy Costume again and threw another Scare Device. Clown's unicycle stopped right in front of it. Victoria then jumped in with the tool and worked on the motor.

"Okay, Lefty Loosey and Righty Tighty...here we are!" She just fixed the motor and fixed the unicycle. Clown panted. "At last...I've finally stopped! Whoa...my eyes are spinning...Ugh!" We all looked away when Clown gagged, then Jack asked, "Are you alright, Clown?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Thanks to you and the girls. But I hope those Vampire Brothers up the street are okay. I saw some of Oogie's monsters headed that way when my cycle went psycho." I muttered, "Don't tell me that they're the gay ones from Twilight..." Victoria nudged me and said, "Relax, they're not those kind. They're the true vampires like Dracula."

Jack answered, "I hope they're okay, too. But that gate over there looks locked, so we can't go through." Clown said, "No problem! There's a secret button on the top of my house. I'll open the gate for you and their houses are on the other side." He wheeled away, then I snickered, "Not much of a secret now, huh?"

Victoria looked at me, rolled her eyes, and said, "Come on, we better find them." I followed her and whined, "I hope I don't get bitten or anything."

* * *

**How's this one? Sorry it took too long. I had college stuff still going on and try to post some more up. Kind reviews and comments are accpeted.**


	11. The Vampire Brothers

**Jack's POV**

I overheard what Dani said, then looked at her to calm her down. I said, "Dani, relax. They're not dangerous. They just like scaring people, just like everyone else in Halloween Town." We walked towards a giant mansion that had a bat shape in front on the door.

I pointed, ""Here's their house. I hope they're okay." Victoria looked at Dani, pulled her hand, and said, "Come on, Dani. I'm right here and won't let anything happen. I'm still your friend and we got nothing to worry about." We entered the mansion, then I called out, "Hello? Anyone home?"

But there was no one there. Victoria walked over towards the four coffins and said, "There's four of them, but what happened to the Vampires?" Dani walked over towards a small table and picked up a small piece of paper. She said, "I found a note." She shrank back and moaned, "Vicky, _you_ better read it."

"Why me?" she asked.

"There's dried blood on it."

Victoria rolled her eyes and sighed, "Whatever, Dani." She squinted her eyes to read the note and slowly read, "Oogie...has transformed us...into four...bats. Find us...and put us...back in our...coffins." I looked at the note over her shoulder and sighed, "We better find the bats and put them in their coffins."

As we went outside, Dani asked, "How the heck are we supposed to find them?" I pointed out, "Well, the Vampire Brother Bats don't look like normal bats, so they should be easy to spot."

Victoria saw somehting and called, "Soul Robber!" Her lilac Soul Robber glowed purple and a bat got caught in her hands. She held it up and said, "Like this one? He's different from the others." She was right; the bat was black and had some green glowing on its body like bones.

I smiled, "Wonderful, Victoria! That's one down, so let's go look for the rest." Dani said, "I think we should split up, guys. Victoria, you look around and find some more. Jack, I wanna come with you for security." I raised a browbone and said, "Alright, let's go." We walked deeper into the Residential Area and quickly learned that it wasn't much better. Swinging axes had been set up in the paths all over the place. Somehow, Dani and I dodged them all. Soon we got to two flights of stairs in the path; one led up and the other led down.

I held Dani close to me and said, "Hold on, Dani." Dani whimpered at what she saw. Below us was a giant hole filled with the same green water from the fountain. But that wasn't the frightening part. Swimming around in it was a giant skeleton fish the size of a whale!

I waited until the giant fish skeleton submerged, then lashed out the Soul Robber onto one of the overhead hooks, swinging to the other side. As we got there, we saw Victoria walking towards some stairs into a passage. I looked at Dani and said, "Let's go up on the roofs to find something." I used my Soul Robber and swung up with Dani attached to me like a scared kitten.

All the houses were connected with bridges, so Dani had stable ground to walk on. She looked around. The roofs were swarming with bats, but one stuck out. This one was bigger than the others and looked just like the one Victoria first caught.

MAAAAAAAOWWWWWWW!

The bats scattered in different directions."Not again..." Dani grumbled. As she chased the bat across the roofs, Oogie's voice once again rang throughout Halloween Town.

"_My dearly abhorred denizens of Oogie Town. Thanks to my ingenious thinking, I have decided to not only become the ruler of Oogie Town, but all the other holidays as well._ _Very soon, we'll be able to celebrate "Oogie Boogie Day" seven days every year and I shall be the Seven Holidays King! The plans are already set. I'm off to secure the final holiday myself. After all, I have a debt to repay. Stay tuned. Ba-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

As the microphone feedback faded, Dani jumped up and snatched the right bat. "A debt?" Dani asked as she gently held the bat by the tip of its wings. She said, "Oh, right! The whole incident with Santa and Oogie that happened when you tried to bring Christmas here."

I sighed sadly, "I'm afraid so." We just made it back to the Vampire Brothers' house with our bat. Victoria chased around a frightened bat and said, "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you!" I called to her, "Use your Scare Device." She stopped, changed into her Green Dress, and threw a present to the bat. In a few seconds, I got my Soul Robber and caught the bat.

I said, "Let's go put them back in their coffins." We entered the Vampire Brothers' house and stood in front of the four coffins. Just then, the door opened. "Tell me you guys heard Oogie," Dani said, swinging the door open with a BANG!

"Unfortunately, yes," Victoria said. "All the more reason to stop him." She held a thrashing bat in her hand and placed it in the first coffin. We all stood at the other side of the room and watched the first coffin rattle. The lid burst open and up rose the first Vampire Brother.

"Ah, at last," the Vampire Brother said in his thick accent. "I am my old self." Victoria looked at him and asked, "What happened?" The eldest Brother explained, "My brothers and I opposed Oogie's plan. We told him this wasn't the Halloween Jack wanted. But then, he tricked us and trapped us in our bat forms."

"I take it that your other brothers are stuck as bats, too?" Dani asked. "Yes," the Vampire Brother answered. "But I'll need help finding them." But as he tried to walk, he ended up stumbling. "Oh...my strength..." Victoria helped the Vampire Brother, "You shouldn't go out in your condition. You need some rest."

The Vampire Brother sighed, "For centuries, we've been entrusted to guarding the keys to the Mayor's House. My brothers have the remaining pieces of the key." He then sank back into his coffin and shut the lid. Victoria popped the second bat into another coffin, then the coffin shook and the second Vampire Brother appeared.

He handed Victoria the second key and said, "Here, Victoria. Take this." Victoria took it in her hands and said, "Thank you. Rest easy now, sir." The coffin closed, then Dani took the bat in her hands towards the third coffin. She stood back as the coffin shook and saw the third Vampire Brother before her.

He gave her another key and said, "Here, Dani. We're counting on you." Dani answers when she took the third key, "Good night and don't let the bed leeches bite." Victoria raised a brow at her, which made Dani say, "What?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "You two never cease to amaze me," I said as I put the last bat in the final coffin. The fourth Vampire Brother appeared. "This is the last piece," he said. I took the final key and said, "Thanks." As I did, the other three coffins opened, revealing the other three Vampire Brothers.

"Thank you so much, Jack, Dani, and Victoria," the first Vampire Brother said. "Now, we can tell you about Oogie's plan. He kidnapped all the other Holiday Leaders." The second Vampire Brother added, "Then, he stole the Holiday Doors from the Hinterlands. Lock, Shock, and Barrel hid the doors in each area of the town so the leaders couldn't return home."

Victoria asked, "So, you're saying that the leaders of Thanksgiving, Easter, Valentine's Day, and the rest of the holidays are being held prisoner somewhere in the town?" The third Brother answers, "Precisely. Oogie wants to take over all the other holidays and become the Seven Holidays King."

"The Seven Holidays King?" I repeated. "This is intolerable!" The fourth Brother finished, "However, unless you find the Holiday Doors and return them to the Hinterlands, you won't be able to return the Holiday Leaders, even if you find them! Take back those doors and stop Oogie and his army!"

Victoria said, "We'll do what we can to stop him and return things back to normal." We left the mansion and tried to think of a way to stop Oogie's scheme.

* * *

**How was that one? I though up the idea of "bed leeches" when I was watching Dracula 2000. Movie Trivia: There was a scene that showed Dracula in his coffin and leeches were on his body and some of them were filtered to keep Van Helsing alive.**

**Okay, I hope you like where this is going so far, guys! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	12. The Mayor's Madhouse

"I sure hope those monsters haven't done anything to the Mayor," I said as we left the Vampire Brothers' mansion. "He's not the best at handling things by himself." Victoria sighed, "My question is: If the Mayor can't handle anything by himself, why's he the Mayor?"

We stared at her, which made her shrug, "Just curious." I led the girls to the Mayor's House, which was located deeper in the Residential Area. The Mayor's House was shaped to look just like his head, including a tower that looked like his hat!

"So, where do these keys go?" Dani asked. "I'm guessing they fit into the picture on the ground here," I said. We looked below our feet and saw something. Carved into the ground was the Mayor's happy face. Victoria got ome of the pieces she received from the Vampires and placed them on the ground; she placed a shape that looked like a nose and a couple of teeth in place.

Dani and I handed her the pieces that looked like eyes, then stepped back to admire Victoria's work. She smiled, "Okay, mission accomplished. Let's go." A voice called, "Jack! Up here! Please, hellllp!" We ran out to the the middle of the Mayor's picture and found the voice.

"HELLLLP!"

Victoria pointed, "Guys, look!" At the very top of the Mayor's house, stuck in a cage, was the Mayor, who, of course, had his white face on. "HELLLLP!" he repeated again. "We gotta go all the way up there?" Dani asked. "We have to if we're going to save the Mayor," I said. "Let's go!"

We did not feel welcome one bit as soon as we set foot in the Mayor's house. It had been completely overrun by Oogie's monsters. Inside the house, a giant staircase much like Dr. Finkelstein's led to the top. Dani moaned, "Great, more stairs! Just what I need!"

We started up the stairs, fighting all the monsters in our paths. Victoria and I were holding out fine, but we hadn't even gotten to the third floor when Dani became so exhausted she could barely walk. Victoria groaned, "Dani, what happened back when you stopped being a cheerleader?"

I put Dani on my back and went up the stairs with Victoria. Despite all the noise going on, I was able to remain calm. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally got to where the Mayor was.

I asked, "Mayor, are you okay?" The Mayor said, "Jack! Oh, you don't know how happy I am to see your skull. I thought I'd be stuck here forever!" Victoria jumped up and helped the Mayor down, then lets him out of the cage. She asked, "Do you know where the Holiday Door hidden in this Residential Area is?"

The Mayor switched to his happy face and answers, "I saw some of Oogie's goons up on my roof. I wouldn't be surprised if they had it with them." I said, "You'd better climb down from here and evacuate to somewhere safe."

The Mayor looked down and switched to his sad face for about a second, but switched back to his happy face. "Thank you, Jack." He turned to Victoria and Dani. "And you too, girls. Good luck!" He began to walk back down the long staircase. We had to climb one more set of stairs to reach the Mayor's roof. But as we began to walk, we heard the citizens of Halloween Town below them begin to sing.

**Citizens: **It's time! It's time! Take our town back! Take our town back!

**Mayor:** Take our town back! Take our town back! We can win!

**Witches and Citizens:** We were deceived and now it's time to set things right! We'll see Oogie fall!

Of course, the girls couldn't help but join in.

**Dani and Victoria:** Take the town back! Take the town back! Take the town back!

**Witches and Citizens:** Time to work hard everyone, on the job till it is done! Then, we'll get back to creepy fun! It's time to battle

**Vampires and Citizens:** Take our town back! Take our town back! Just like you, we'll have our dear place! Now that they are on the case!

**Sally and Victoria:** We were deceived_._

**Dani, Victoria, and Citizens: **All together, that and this, with all our tricks we'll make things as they were! Jack!

All eyes turned to me. I didn't look too happy or thrilled about what had happened since I was gone.

**Me:** I don't believe what has happened here! Our town, our own, our Halloween...YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Dani, Victoria, and Citizens:** Hurry now! Hurry now! Take our town back! Take our town back! La-la-la! It has begun, we cannot wait! So, be on guard and concentrate! 'Cause when the full moon starts to climb, we'll all sing out!

**Dani:** Take the town back!

**Me and Victoria:** Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha...

* * *

**How was that one? Again, I'm still doing POV swatches and this chapter was all Jack's POV. Sorry if that one was short. Okay, I hope you like where this is going so far. Kind reviews and comments are accepted. WHOO! I'm on a roll!**


	13. Rooftop Rumble

**Victoria's POV**

Jack, Dani, and I had just reached the roof of the Mayor's house. But we hadn't taken two steps onto the roof when we saw that three certain somebodies were waiting for us. I sighed, "Well, well, if it isn't the three little pranksters again."

"Figures..." Dani muttered. Lock, Shock, and Barrel, who were on the other side of the roof in their walking bathtub, snickered. Jack asked, "You're not still working for Oogie, are you?" Lock shrugged, "We're not working. We're playing."

"And winning!" Shock added. Barrel asks, "Another round, Jack and girlies?"

"As if you had a choice!" all three brats said together. Jack stood his ground. He was not amused. "It's time you three learned all games must come to an end," he said. I added, "Especially this one!" Jack used his pinky fingers near the corners of his mouth, pulled them to show teeth, and roared.

I almost jumped out of my skin when did that, but wasn't scared. However, those brats in the tub didn't seem that intimidated. They began to taunt the us. Lock slapped his butt in front of us, "Over here!" Shock teased, "This way! This way!" Barrel laughed, "Ha!"

We didn't say anything as we readied out Soul Robbers, then the battle began. The walking bathtub began to run across the roof and nd the three brats in the tub began to sing.

**Lock, Shock, Barrel:** Laa-la-la-la-la-laa! La-la-la-la-laa! Laa-la-la-la-la-laa! La-la-la-la-laa! Hail to Mister Oogie! Jack will never win! When you find our booby traps, they will do you in!

**Shock:** First, we brought the Master back to take this town away from Jack! We knew he'd fight to set things right, so we got bad guys who attack!

**Dani:** Stop! We've had enough of you! Your punishment is overdue! You've instigated chaos here and turned this town onto its ear!

**Lock, Shock, Barrel:** Hail to Mister Oogie! Put Jack to the test! Keep him guessing all the time, never let him rest!

**Barrel:** Then, Mister Oogie Boogie Man

**Shock:** Can take the whole town over then!

**Lock:** He'll be so pleased, I do declare!

**Lock, Shock, Barrel:** The whole world should beware! Wheee!

"We'll get you this time!" Shock said.

"You're in big, big trouble!" Jack said.

**Lock:** Now that Oogie is the king, we get away with everything! You cannot scold us for our pranks! The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!

**Me:** Don't be foolish! Think now, all this danger isn't fun and games! When this town is back to normal, do you really want the blame?

**Lock, Shock, Barrel:** Hail to Mister Oogie! This is so much fun! We make mischief day and night! Our work is never done!

**Jack and me:** If we told you once, we told you twice to straighten out your act! You'll never get away with this! And that, you brats, is fact!

**Jack: **I've had enough of this disgrace! So, take me to the hidden place! Where my friends sit locked in a cage! Or you will face my rage!

**Lock, Shock, Barrel:** Wheee!

"You can't win this time, Dani!" Barrel said.

"Yeah, but you're gonna lose!" Dani shouted.

**Lock, Shock, Barrel:** Laa-la-la-la-la-laa! La-la-la-la-laa! Laa-la-la-la-la-laa! La-la-la-la-laa! Hail to Mister Oogie! Jack will never win! When you find our booby traps, they will do you in!

**Shock:** First, we brought the Master back to take this town away from Jack! We knew he'd fight to set things right, so we got bad guys who attack!

**Dani:** Stop! We've had enough of you! Your punishment is overdue! You've instigated chaos here and turned this town onto its ear!

**Lock, Shock, Barrel:** Hail to Mister Oogie! Put Jack to the test! Keep him guessing all the time, never let him rest!

**Barrel:** Then, Mister Oogie Boogie Man

**Shock:** Can take the whole town over then!

**Lock:** He'll be so pleased, I do declare!

**Lock, Shock, Barrel:** The whole world should beware! Wheee!

"Oogie will not be defeated!" Lock bragged.

"He will be when we're through with you, shrimp!" I yelled.

**Lock:** Now that Oogie is the king, we get away with everything! You cannot scold us for our pranks! The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!

**Me:** Don't be foolish! Think now, all this danger isn't fun and games! When this town is back to normal, do you really want the blame?

**Lock, Shock, Barrel:** Hail to Mister Oogie! This is so much fun! We make mischief day and night! Our work is never done!

**Jack and me:** If we told you once, we told you twice to straighten out your act! You'll never get away with this! And that, you brats, is fact!

**Jack:** Trusting him's a big mistake! One that you don't want to make! He might reward you, this is true! By cooking you into a stew!

BOOM!

Jack, fittingly, delivered the finishing blow. The walking bathtub was sent flying, but the three little brats weren't the only things that flew out of it. I smiled as the Independence Day Door landed at my feet. I took the door and watched Jack glare at the dazed twirps sitting in front of us. "Now, it's time to really teach you three a lesson," he growled.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel snapped out of their daze just in time to see Jack slowly walk toward them, his face growing more and more demonic with each step. They began to quietly whimper and back away. Jack sneered, "Who's first?" His voice matched his face: terrifying beyond rational thought.

All of the sudden, Lock, Shock, and Barrel didn't look so scared. "Jack..." they suddenly said. "TRICK OR TREAT!" I whimpered, "Uh-oh..." Dani held my hand and said, "I have a _bad_ feeling about this." The three brats stood up and started to run away, to a secret button on the other side of the roof. However, Barrel tripped, so Lock and Shock were the only ones to jump up and press the button.

Just then, Jack, Dani, and I felt like we were levitating. We looked down. There was a good reason that we felt like we were levitating. There was no longer any solid ground below our feet! All of us gave a yelp as we disappeared down the hole.

We were falling down into total darkness. Of course, all three of us were yelling. Just then, Jack saw a piece of rock jutting out from who-knows-where. But at that time, he didn't care. Just as long as he could stop falling!

"Soul Robber!" Jack shouted. The Soul Robber lashed up and grabbed the piece of rock. Dani fell just above Jack and was able to grab hold of a rock with her Soul Robber. I fell after Dani and screamed.

Jack saw me falling and reached out to grab my hand, but missed! Dani tried to catch me, but I kept falling and falling. I screamed, "JAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKK!" I watched Dani and Jack hang on, but I kept falling deeper and deeper to the darkness. After what seemed to be five minutes, I landed on something soft. I moaned, "This couldn't get any worse." I heard some evil laughter, felt something hit my head, and everything went black.

* * *

**OH NO, POOR VICTORIA! Wonder what happens to her? Will Jack and Dani reach their friend in time? Who knocked our heroine out? WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THIS QUESTIONS? I hope you like where this is going so far, guys! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	14. The Grisly Gauntlet

**Third Person POV**

Unable to do anything about Victoria, Jack pulled himself up with Dani to a secure spot near the jut in the rocks. To his surprise, there was an opening that led to somewhere else. He cautiously went through the opening with Dani.

Jack wasn't prepared to see what exactly was on the other side. But it certainly wasn't what he expected. It was a giant cavern and streams of lava were gushing everywhere. And more importantly, the whole area was covered with Oogie's booby traps.

"What is this place?" Jack asked. However, he ended up talking to himself because Dani was too busy crying over Victoria. Jack held Dani to comfort her and looked around. "Look's like there's nowhere to go but straight ahead..." He eyed the sword-slashing suicide kings and the swinging buzz saws. "This place is filled with Oogie's traps..." Finally, Jack looked at the smoldering magma flowing around him. "I don't think any of us would care to fall into that lava!"

Dani wiped her tears and hiccuped, "There's no telling what happened to Victoria! I should've gotten her and she wouldn't be gone!" Jack felt remorse, but said, "Calm down, Dani! We'll find her! It's going to be alright." He began to walk down the path straight ahead.

"I'm surprised that you're being so calm, Jack," Dani said as she followed the Pumpkin King. "I would think that you'd be hysterical by now..."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I _am _the best there is," Jack said. "I prefer to scare and not be scared." Dani shrugged, "If you say so..." But in Jack's mind, he knew he was just bluffing. He was beginning to wonder why he really _wasn't _hysterical at the moment. He did like the two girls, but Victoria became his favorite somehow. Mostly because of her personality, spirit, and heart that made Jack's mind spin crazy.

_If anything has happened to that girl, I will never ever forgive myself._ Jack caught himself thinking. But he couldn't freak out in front of Dani. This would just worry her even more, so he held it in.

Oogie's buzz saws and sword-swinging suicide kings made the path almost impossible to walk through, but Dani's flexibility made it possible. So, it wasn't much of a challenge. But throughout the trail, the two kept an eye out, just in case Victoria was here. But she was nowhere to be seen.

Then, as they were halfway through the maze of booby traps...

MAAAAAAAOWWWWWWWW!

The team froze. What was Oogie going to say this time?

"_Ba-ha-ha-ha-ha! You're going to be torn to pieces, Jack and Dani! Do you really think you're going to make it out of here alive? It's sooo entertaining, watching you run from my little traps down there. Also, a little friend of yours is just dying to see you! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

The feedback ended.

"Victoria's alive?" Dani gasped. But for some reason, Jack looked intrigued. Dani looked at him and asked, "Is something wrong, Jack?" Jack said, "Over the feedback, I thought I heard some grunts. It almost sounds like if someone was with him."

Dani's jaw drop as she said, "Oogie has her? If he hurts her, I'm gonna rip his seams out and squish his bugs when Hell freezes over!" Jack pulled her arm, "All the more reason to hurry! Come on!" At the end of the path, there was a large entryway that led deeper into the caverns. Jack and Dani took no hesitation in entering it.

Inside the new cavern, the duo was met with quite a sight. It was a big circle of six cages, each representing one of the six holidays besides Halloween. There was also a big cage that looked like it led up in the middle of the room. Dani pointed, "The Holiday Leaders are locked in!"

In five of the six holiday cages, there were wriggling sacks, presumably the leader of that holiday. "I recognize this cage!" Jack said, walking over to the cage in the middle of the room. "It's part of a well in the town square! This place must be where it leads."

Dani was looking at the wriggling sacks in the cages and mumbled to herself, "Thanksgiving, Easter, St. Patrick's Day, Independence Day, Valentine's Day, and Jack's the Halloween Leader..." Dani's eyes widened. "Uh-oh, someone's missing!

"I think I know," said Jack, walking over to the empty holiday cage. There was a huge Christmas tree above it. "But...why didn't Oogie throw Sandy in this cage?" He looked deeper into the empty cage. "Dani, I think we can continue through here."

He opened the gate and said, "Ladies first." Dani went through the gate first and Jack followed after her. As Jack and Dani almost ran down the new path, they soon realised something: the path was pitch black! They couldn't even tell what they were walking on. But the path kept going, so they kept running.

After what seemed like forever, the path finally opened to a new room. And the only other thing in the room was a certain walking potato sack glowing bright green from the black lights...

"Oogie!" Jack yelled to his foe standing in the middle of the room. "Return the Holiday Leaders to their worlds!" Dani shouted, "Let Victoria go!" Oogie just sneered, "I can assure you the leader of every holiday is right where he should be! And you're looking at him!"

Dani moaned, "Give me a break! Tell me where my friend is!" Oogie smirked, "Sure thing, cutie!" He pressed a button, then a figure hanging by her feet was thrashing. She was being lowered and the duo knew who the girl was in an instant; it was Victoria! Her ankles were chained to a trapeze of some sort, her wrists tied behind her back, duct tape was stuck over her mouth, and a black blindfold was tied around her eyes.

She muffled out, "Mmmmmm! Mmmmm-mmmm-mmmm!" Jack was angry at what had just happened to Victoria, then turned his attention to Oogie and asked, "Where are you holding Sandy?"

"Jaaaack..." Oogie drawled. "Weren't you and your little friend listening? I said I have a debt to repay old Sandy Claws! A debt I'm going to pay back in person! Of course, I don't want you causing any trouble while I'm on my little visit. So, I've hidden the Christmas Door in something quite nasty! So in the meantime, what say we have some fun? Wanna see your little friend get herself diced?"

Dani yelled, "Stay away from her!" Oogie said, "The Oogie Casino is now opened!" When Oogie said the word "opened," the entire room lit up, revealing the giant roulette wheel that Oogie had used on Santa. Victoria was being raised over the roulette wheel, still thrashing and screaming through her gag.

Jack growled and jumped down so he was right in front of Oogie, followed by Dani. They readied their weapons. Nobody could hurt their friend and get away with it! "What are we gambling for, you ask?" Oogie. "Oh, nothing all that valuable. Just your lives! CUE THE MUSIC!"

**Oogie Boogie:** Well, well, well! Look what the bat dragged in! Jack, you made it this far? Oh, I'm really scared!

**Jack:** Oogie, we're here to finish this, once and for all!

**Oogie Boogie:** You're jokin'! You're jokin'! I can't believe my ears! You're jokin'! You gotta be! Best laugh I've had in years!

**Dani:** We hope you did amuse yourself with this, your little fling!

**Jack:** You'd better pay attention now 'cause I'm the Pumpkin King!

**Oogie Boogie:** You think you are winning, but that's a lot of noise! Just to be a sport, dear Jack, I'll share my Oogie-toys! Whoa-oh!

**Ghosts:** Whoa-oh!

**Oogie Boogie:** Whoa-oh!

**Ghosts:** Whoa-oh!

**Oogie Boogie:** Whoa-oh!

**Ghosts:** Whoa-oh!

**Oogie Boogie: **I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!

"So, you really made it this far?" Oogie smirked.

"Release the Holiday Leaders!" Jack commanded again.

"And Victoria!" Dani shouted.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Victoria muffled a shout.

**Jack:** The leaders of the holidays and Victoria must be set free! Release them all at once or you'll have to deal with me!

**Dani:** And me!

**Oogie Boogie:** You beat my men, so what? Big deal! You even ran the maze! You still can't stop me! I'm the king of seven holidays! Whoa-oh!

**Jack:** Whoa-oh!

**Oogie Boogie:** Whoa-oh!

**Dani:** Whoa-oh!

**Oogie Boogie:** Whoa-oh!

**Jack and Dani:** Whoa-oh!

**Jack:** I'm the only Pumpkin King!

BOOM!

One last hit from the two Soul Robbers made Oogie fall. He was exhausted. He panted, "You...you've got some nerve...escaping my perfect trap...However...the real losers are _you two_." Oogie suddenly stood up. "For he who has the last laugh wins!"

Suddenly, Oogie's body began to melt into the floor below him, which was the middle of the roulette wheel.

Dani jumped back and Jack was shocked as he asked, "What's this?" Just then, something rose up from the same spot. It looked just like the Oogie shadow from the first fight that Jack, Dani, and Victoria had. "Congratulations, heroes!" said Oogie's voice. "You defeated my shadow!"

"You creep!" Dani shouted.

"The real me is in Christmas Town!" said the Oogie shadow. "Bye, now!"

The Oogie shadow glowed brightly and the whole room suddenly shook, almost as if the shadow had been a bomb. The force made Victoria fly around and the chains that held her ankles broke, making her fall and scream. Jack called, "VICTORIA, NO!" Before she could hit the ground, Jack caught her in his arms. Setting her on his lap, he gently removed the tape off Victoria's mouth.

She groaned, "Ugh, I hate flying and hanging like this! Jack, Dani, is that you?" Dani went towards Victoria to untie her wrists, then Jack reached behind Victoria's head to take the blindfold off. The black cloth slipped away from the girl's eyes, which made her blink and focus her vision. Jack smiled, "It's us. You're safe now."

Victoria smiled, hugged her friends close, and whispered, "Thanks for saving me, guys." She pulled away, then Dani asked, "What happened?"

Victoria massaged her wrists and answered, "When I was falling, I landed on something soft, heard laughing, and got smacked on the head by Oogie. When I came to, I was tied up and gagged, and heard Oogie speaking about the Holiday Leaders being captured. He mentioned about me, mocked me about my fate, and blindfolded me as he chained me upside down when he finished his speech."

Jack hugged Victoria again and sighed, "I'm glad you're still alive and safe." Then, they gasped when a Holiday Door floated down; this one was shaped like an Easter Egg. "The Easter Door!" Jack exclaimed. "But...where's the Christmas Door?" Dani sighed, "Okay, now what?"

Jack looked behind him. The Oogie shadow had left a giant hole in the middle of the room.

"We'd better head back to the plaza," he said. Without a word, Jack jumped through the hole. Dani hugged Victoria and whispered, "I'm glad you're still here." Victoria smiled, "Me too, Dani." Then, the two jumped in after Jack.

* * *

**How was that one? Good thing Victoria's (I'm) safe and alive. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	15. The Spiral Hill

Meanwhile, back in Halloween Town, a crowd had gathered. The Hanging Tree, the Witches, Behemoth, Corpse Kid, Clown, and even Dr. Finkelstein were in the town square near the fountain. Just then, they sensed that something was about to happen. They all gathered closer to the fountain and cautiously peeked over the edge.

Sure enough, something amazing happened. In a display similar to that on Halloween night, somebody began to rise from the fountain. And that somebody was none other than Jack Skellington! The hole he and the girls had jumped into had led right to the Halloween Town fountain! Everyone standing around the fountain began to cheer and applause. However, Jack held Victoria in his arms.

A few seconds after Jack and Victoria appeared, Dani pops out of the fountain at once, gasping for air and spitting out the fountain water. A few of the citizens reached in to help her out. She asked Jack as she wrang her hair out, "Could you at least warn a person?"

Placing Victoria back on her feet, Jack said, "We have to go after Oogie!" Dani pointed out, "But we don't even know which way he went and we still need to tend to the Holiday Leaders!" Victoria sighed, "I think I know where he went. I'll try to find out, Jack. You and Dani should find someone to help the Holiday Leaders. I still have my Soul Robber with me."

She rolled up her sleeve of her blue dress and the lilac Soul Robber was still stuck to her wrist like glue. Jack sighed, "I guess we could do that. Be careful." Victoria chuckled, "I'm not gonna leave without you, guys. I'll meet ya back over here."

Dani and Jack ran towards the town hall. The Mayor was standing up on the stage in the building and was surprised to see Dani and Jack walking in. He smiled, "Oh, Jack! Dani You're back!" Dani said, "Mayor, we have a favor to ask. It seems that Oogie's lair is underneath this town and five Holiday Leaders are being held prisoner there!"

"WHAT?!" the Mayor gasped. Jack added, "Dani, Vicotria, and I need to go follow Oogie. While we're gone, we would like you to release them from that dungeon and kindly escort them to somewhere safe until we can fix this mess. Then, you can return each of them to their own world."

"You want _me _to rescue the Holiday Leaders?" the Mayor asked. "It would help us out a lot," Dani pointed out. The Mayor grinned. "You can count on me, you two! I won't let you or Victoria down!" Jack and Dani ran outside to meet Victoria.

Jack asked, "Did you find out where Oogie was?" She answered, "Yeah! Hanging Tree said that Oogie's headed for Spiral Hill. Did you talk to the Mayor about finding the Holiday Leaders?" Dani replied, "Yep, we're free to go after him!"

"Remember those tombstones in the cemetery that we propped back up?" Jack asked. Victoria asked, "Someone knocked them over again and the Graveyard's infested with those monsters?" Jack looked at her and answered, "Yes, that's right. We'll just fight our way through it until we get to Spiral Hill. Wait a minute...the gate that leads to Spiral Hill is locked!"

He slapped himself on the forehead, then Victoria sighed, "We could find the key there and use Zero to help us find it. No biggie." Jack looked at Victoria, held her face in his hands, and praised, "Thank you, Victoria! You're a lifesaver! While Zero sniffs out the key, we can fend off the monsters!"

Dani smiled, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this guy and save Santa!" And with that, the team headed out of Halloween Town and back into the Graveyard. As they expected, this wasn't going to be easy. All of the tombstones had been knocked down like Jack said, so Oogie's monsters once again had free reign of the cemetery.

Victoria walked towards Zero's grave, patted her lap twice, and the ghost dog popped out. He barked and licked Victoria's face with his tongue. She smiled, "Okay! I'm glad to see you, too!" Jack smiled, "There you are, Zero! We need your help to find the Spiral Hill gate key."

Zero barked happily. Then, he was off like Roadrunner from the Looney Tunes. Dani said to Jack, "Victoria and I will hold up the fort up over here. You follow Zero and get the key!" Jack nodded, then quickly ran after his dog.

It was either coincidence or just bad luck; But either way, as soon as Jack left, the girls were surrounded by an endless sea of Oogie's monsters and skeletons. They really had to work overtime on this one. The girls flipped, lassoed, smacked, and spooked the ghouls with their Soul Robbers and Scare Devices easily.

After what seemed like an eternity of doing the same old thing, Jack came to the rescue with the Soul Robber, getting rid of the remainder of the ghosts. Victoria wiped some sweat away from her forehead and asked, "Did you get the key?"

Jack held up the key in triumph and smiled, "Sure did!" Looking at Zero, Victoria rubbed his head and smiled, "Thanks, Zero." Zero gave another happy bark, then flew back to his grave. Victoria said, "The gate's at the second half of the Graveyard. Come on!"

It was the same story for the second half of the Graveyard, which seemed to have twice as many monsters than the first half. Luckily, since Jack was now there, it was a little easier to get through. Before they knew it, the trio reached the locked gate that led to the famed Spiral Hill. Jack took no hesitation in unlocking it.

To the trio's surprise, the area around Spiral Hill was almost eerily calm. There wasn't a monster in sight, so they just walked up to the hill, but not before noticing a strange statue next to it. Dani asked, "What's that for?"

"Oogie must have installed it so nobody could enter the Hinterlands from this way," Jack said. Victoria saw some things that caught her eye and leaned down. She noticed that the smaller statues had some shapes. In front of the big statue, which was shaped like a small creature with a violin, there were four other statues. And they all had a familiar indent in each one of them. There was one shaped like a turkey, one like a pumpkin, one like a heart, and another like an Easter egg.

"Guys, hand me the doors!" Victoria said. Jack and Dani handed Victoria the doors, who placed the shapes on like a puzzle. She heard some kind of tune playing, which was the same song that Sally sang in the movie.

Jack sighed, "For now, we'll just have to put the remaining two doors back." Dani asked, "That's it? Well, I guess that's good enough for me. Let's go." As the three were about to climb up, they found that someone was waiting for them. And sure enough, Sally was standing at the top of Spiral Hill.

Jack sighed, "Sally, you shouldn't be here. It's dangerous!" Sally looked worried and said sadly, "I had to warn you. Oogie's headed for the Hinterlands. I have a bad feeling more trouble is waiting for you down this path..." She looked down Spiral Hill sadly, which made Jack slowly climb towards her.

**Jack:** You give me strength to show you care. I cannot fail with you so near. I know I'd be lost without you.

Victoria and Dani slowly followed behind, then started singing along.

**Jack, Sally, Dani, and Victoria:** We'll stand together, now and forever. And I tell you, this very troubled night that we will set things right.

Jack held Sally's hands, which made her look down sadly. Victoria and Dani gave each other reassuring hugs, then watched Jack. He said softly, "It's okay, Sally. Nothing's going to stop us from returning Halloween Town to how it was before."

The girls were expecting them to kiss, but Jack sprinted down Spiral Hill as it uncoiled. Victoria said, "That goes for us too, Sally. You have nothing to worry about." Dani joked, "We'll hit him once for you!" Sally couldn't help, but slightly smile as she watched the skeleton and the two girls disappear into the Hinterlands.

The girls caught up to Jack, then Dani smacked Jack's face. Rubbing his cheek, he moaned, "Ow, what was that for?"

Dani shouted, "For that song, YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO KISS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Victoria said, "Sorry for what she did, but what's with that? I mean, a kiss for luck wouldn't hurt! You know, you're like five minutes from gone and leave with that? It's like cutting a huge fart and walking out of the room! That's how Halloween Town and Sally will remember you, as a big fart."

Dani says, "Here lies Jack Skellington, the Big Fart King!"

Victoria held back a snicker, then said, "Try saying that fast 5 times." Dani did that, which made Victoria laugh and Jack chuckle.

* * *

**How's that one? I thought of adding that Family Guy reference in for laughs and thought it would be fitting. When I was playing the game with that scene, I was like WTF? when he ran down the Hill without kissing Sally. **

**Anyways, I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. **


	16. The Hinterlands

**Victoria's POV**

Jack, Dani, and I took a good look around the Hinterlands. The lack of the real Holiday Doors was apparent, as the whole forest seemed to be seeing in terms of black and white. I moaned, "I hate this part of the game! It's just like being in the labyrinth at Crete, except there's no Minotaur to rip your body to shreds!"

Dani nudged, "Well, if you count the ghosts and monsters like the Minotaur." I looked at her and said, "Good point." Jack said, "Sorry to interrupt your girl time, but we have to replace the Holiday Doors immediately!"

Dani whispered, "Is this where we switch the real Doors with the ones that looked like Oogie's versions?" I said, "Yeah, that's right." Turning towards Jack, I said, "We might as well make do with what we have, Jack."

"Exactly!" he said. "We need to put the St. Patrick's Day and Independence Day Doors back first." Dani asked, "Wouldn't it be faster if we each took a door? I mean we can get to Christmas Town faster and find the Christmas Door faster, too."

Jack looked around and sighed, "I don't know, Dani. It's awfully easy to get lost in these woods..." Victoria pointed out, "Not on my watch! We have a map and follow it along. It's a piece of cake." A rumbling noise came, which made us freeze. Dani looked at us and shrugged, "What? Speaking of cake, I'm a little hungry."

I remembered getting a bag of sweets from Corpse Kid, reached in for some candy, and handed some to share. I munched on a chocolate bar and swallowed a piece. Dani munched on some kind of Skittles and said, "Okay, I'm better now. Thanks, Vicky."

Jack still looked hesitant, but said to me, "Okay, you and Dani find the Independence Day Portal and put the door back. But be careful. We'll meet back here at the entrance." I said, "Sure thing, Jack! Come on, Dani." We looked at the map and Dani said, "To get to the Independence Day Portal, we'll need to go there." She pointed down one of the paths.

I said, "Alrighty then!" I snapped my fingers and blew a razzberry. With that, Dani went through the trail and I followed after her. I heard Jack call behind us, "And if you find anything suspicious, bring it back here with you! It might help us out!"

Dani called, "Thanks, Jack!" As we went down the trail, we made absolutely sure that we were going the right way. After a few minutes, we had reached our destination! Sitting right in front of us was the tree that held the Independence Day Portal. However, instead of the Independence Day Door, it sported a door with none other than Oogie Boogie's face itself painted on the front.

As we neared the tree with the real Independence Day Door, the Oogie Door seemed to have a reaction to it. As I placed the real door in, the Oogie Door shattered, allowing a perfect fit. We stepped back, admiring our handiwork.

We looked at the tree, along with the Independence Day Door, fade into nothing! Dani moans, "This sucks!" I said, "Come on, Dani! Let's head back and see if we can find the Christmas door!" Dani looked at the map and pointed out, "Two of the paths on this map are illuminated."

And it was true. Right there on the map, two of the trails seemed to be glowing. I said, "I think we should go down those paths. That way, we'll be able to replace the doors." Dani said, "That was easy. Let's go!" We took the path to the left first. In the middle of the clearing was the Easter Portal, sporting an Easter Oogie Door.

"Wait, I remember what we need to do. We gotta beat up some of the monsters and ghosts." As if I had said it, the path behind us was blocked and we got surrounded by monsters! Dani had her Soul Robber out, while I had my Green Dress on and my Scare Devices at hand.

These creeps weren't that tough, so it was fairly easy for me and Dani to clear the area. Dani shouted, "WHOO! YEAH! Take that, Oogie!"

CLUNK.

This sound got our attention. We turned back to the tree. The Easter Oogie Door had fallen out and it was now lying on the ground in front of the tree. Dani picked it up and asks, "So, what do we do with it?" I pointed out, "This counts as suspicious and Jack said to bring back anything that looked suspicious."

Dani shrugged, "Okay, let's pick that up and do the same with the other doors." We went through the other path and did the same thing with the doors that looked like the Easter and Thanksgiving Doors. We took the Oogie doors and ran off into the Hinterlands.

We sat on the ground, sucked on some lollipops, and waited for Jack. I bit into the candy and chewed on some bubble gum that was inside. I finished the pop and blew a bubble that was big, but popped into my face! I got the pink gunk off my face and flung it at the ground. I asked, "Is there any in my hair?"

Dani looked at me and said, "No, you're okay." Jack walked towards us and had two Oogie Doors, shaped like the Halloween and Valentines Day Holiday Doors. Dani asked, "Okay, what do we do with them, Jack?" Jack scratched his skull and answers, "I think that if we replace these Oogie Doors with the real Holiday Doors back at Spiral Hill, we should be able to put all the doors back in place!"

I smiled, "Perfect! Let's do that and find the Christmas Door, too." As we ran across the hill, two monsters with weapons came out of nowhere; one looked like it was made of fire and the other seemed to be made of ice. Jack, Dani, and I fought and I felt like singing.

**Me: **In you and I, there's a new land...Angel's in flight (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah...Where fears and lies melt away...Music will tie (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) What's left of me, what's left of me now...

I ducked as the Fire Giant swung his sword at me, then watched Jack beat it. Dani did a backflip to dodge the Ice Giant's ax blow and began to sing.

**Dani: **I watch you fast asleep. All I fear means nothing! In you and I, there's a new land...Angel's in flight (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah...Where fears and lies melt away...Music will tie (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) What's left of me, what's left of me...

The Ice Giant was brought down to the dust, but the Fire Giant was a hard guy to beat. Dani and I sang together.

**Dani and me: **Snwod dna spu ynam os...My heart's a battleground...snoitome eurt deen I...wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I...snoitome eurt deen I...

I flew into the air as the monster brought his sword to the ground and the force vibrated. I was in the air, used my Soul Robber to hit the Giant, and landed near Jack. Jack and I fought together, then he sang.

**Jack: **You show me how to see that nothing is whole and nothing is broken.

**Jack, Dani, and me: **In you and I, there's a new land...Angel's in flight (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah...Where fears and lies melt away...Music will tie (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) What's left of me, what's left of me...

We were close to finishing the monster, then I delivered the finishing blow as Jack used his Scare Device to make the monster reappear. I jumped up, swung my Soul Robber, and hit the monster.

**Me:** My fears and lies melt away...wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I...aaaaahhhh.

The monster disappeared in the ashes as no more, then a door fell from the sky; it was the Christmas Door! Jack said, "Now, we have all the Holiday Doors! We've got to hurry to Christmas Town!" And with that, he headed back to the Hinterlands with us.

Once we got back to the Hinterlands, we thought up a plan: we would each take a Holiday Door, put it back, then meet in the center of the woods when we're done so we could put the Christmas Door back. So, that's what we did. Jack took the Halloween Door and Valentine's Day Door, Dani took the Thanksgiving Door, and I took the Easter Door.

It took a while, but all of us got our doors back to the right trees. We wandered around for a while before running into each other again. Dani led us to the center of the woods, where Jack was waiting for us with the Christmas Door. The Christmas Portal was in a circle of Holiday Portals, each containing a Holiday Door. There was only one thing left to do.

"Only one more door to put back," I said. Dani smiled, "Jack, would you do the honors?" Jack carefully placed the Christmas Door back in place, completing the circle of Holiday Trees. We were gazing at the hard work we did when out of nowhere, the Christmas Door opened. Then, nothing happened.

Dani scoffs, "Well, this stinks! NOTHING HAPPENED!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Something will, Dani!" Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew through the area, sending all of us straight down the Christmas Portal. In a fashion similar to Jack's first fall into the Door, all of us fell deeper and deeper into the tree...

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of adding the song "Sanctuary" in, thanks to antaurilover685 in my messages. Thanks a bunch! You're a pal! (gives chocolate chip cookie) **

**I don't own the song, but it was fititng to put it in. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	17. Saving Sandy

**Third Person POV**

Back in Halloween Town, the Mayor had found the entrance to Oogie's Lair. He was down with the Caged Kings. His two faces repeatedly rotated as he went from cage to cage, unlocking the doors. He seemed very pleased with himself when he finally got the fifth and final cage open.

"Jack!" the Mayor called out into the darkness. "I rescued all the Holiday Leaders!"

However, things didn't look so good on Jack and the girls' side. They were just entering Christmas Town and it was apparent that Oogie had barged through the area. Smoke filled the air and all the elves in the area were busy putting everything back together in time for Christmas, which was now hours away. The team watched as the elves finished fixing the giant Christmas tree in the center of the town, but everything else was a wreck.

"What a wreck," Victoria said. "We have to find Sandy!" Jack exclaimed. Dani mutters, "Santa, you mean." The team quickly made their way through town until they reached a tunnel that led to Santa's workshop. Hopefully they weren't too late! When the trio emerged from the other side, two elves were there to greet them. One was dressed in green and the other in red. Before anyone could say anything else, they were interrupted by a very unwelcome voice.

"Ho-ho-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Merry Christmas, Jack!" The team winced. This was definitely not good! They looked and sure enough, the _real _Oogie Boogie was proudly sitting in Santa's sleigh, laughing hysterically. The green elf pointed and asked, "What's Santa doing up there?" The girls and Jack looked up, then froze. Hanging high above the ground by a rope and a hook was Santa Claus. And he didn't look too happy.

"Put me down this instant!" Santa yelled. Jack shouted, "SANDY!" Victoria hollered, "LEAVE SANTA ALONE, YOU BIG JERK!" The trio looked over at the train tunnel. It was definitely a train of Oogie's, but that's not what they were worried about. The rope holding Santa was stretched out across the tracks and there was a knife on the front of the Oogie train headed straight for it! Victoria moaned, "That's the part of the game that I hate!"

Dani moaned, "You've gotta be kidding me!" Oogie bellowed from his seat in Santa's sleigh, "Ho-ho-ha-ha-ha! Now then, Jack, Sandy, what are you two gonna do? This'll be fun to watch! It's _payback time_!" The red elf squeaked, "We gotta get him down! But how?" Dani looked at Victoria, who stated, "Hey, I'm not a miracle worker!" She desperately looked around for an idea, but something clicked in her brain. There were multiple train tracks weaving through the area, each with a lever to change the train's direction.

Victoria called, "Jack, you and Dani get Santa down safely! I'll change the direction of the tracks to buy some time to stop the train!" Jack readied his Soul Robber and shouted, "Got it!" The team quickly went to work. Dani and Jack began to furiously work with the rope holding Santa, while Victoria changed the direction of the tracks while pummeling the train. And while they worked, the trio found themselves singing. But it was certainly different from the song Jack sang during his last visit to Christmas Town...

**Jack:** Oh no! Oh no! There's trouble everywhere!

**Dani:** Oh no! There's smoke clouds in the air!

**Victoria: **Oh no! I can't believe my eyes, we have to help them! Hurry, Vicky, they wouldn't dare! Oh no!

**Dani:** Oh no! Oh no! There's something very wrong!

**Victoria:** Oh no! These things here don't belong!

**Jack:** Oh no! The streets are lined with little creatures crying! All the others must be hiding; Christmas spirit is subsiding! Oh no! Oh no!

**Victoria:** The joyous decorations here are melting from the fire! No doubt the work of Oogie Boogie! Drat that no good liar!

**Dani: **There's fear in every window! Oh, I can't believe my eyes!

**Jack:** And in my bones, I feel the urge to cut him down to size! And there! Oh no! His monsters have control!

**Dani: **Look out! It chills me to my soul! No more!

**Victoria: **They're gathering the presents to ignite them! Don't they know who they are for? Oh no!

**Jack:** Oh no! He's here! It's all part of his plan! The nerve! He's really gone too far! This time!

**Dani: **It's up to us to put a stop to this, now is our chance I cannot miss! This town's counting on us!

**Victoria: **So, we must take charge and let them know! The time is now for them to go! Oh where to start in such a mess! Oh no!

**Jack: **Oh no, what now? The peaceful town is ruined! And look, the Christmas tree is bare! Attacked! By someone, unwelcomed fiends! I tell you I will snare them and make sure they pay for their outlandish rude behavior... Oh no! The cheerfulness is missing and the wonder isn't here! And in their place there seems to be a paralyzing fear! Instead of songs, I swear I just hear screaming in the air! The stench of Oogie Boogie is absolutely everywhere...

**Dani:** The ghosts, the ghouls! They're everywhere and all around!

**Victoria: **I've never felt so sad before!

**Jack:** This happy place in front of us is being trashed! So greedily, so greedily! It's tragic! Oh, it's tragic! I can't stand and watch it burn! We've got to save this Christmas Town! And seize these monsters all about!

**Jack, Dani, and Victoria: **THIS MUST STOP!

As the trio sang "stop," Jack and Dani gently lowered Santa to the ground. Victoria used her Soul Robber and destroyed the train with all she's got. Dani and Victoria ran, gave high-fives, and cheered, "We did it!" Santa sighed in relief, "Whew! That was close!" However, his mood changed as soon as he noticed Jack. "What? You again?" Santa had not forgotten about last year. Jack tried to tell Santa, but sadly sighed, "Sandy, it's not... Well, you see...I...I'm truly..."

Seeing Jack stammer made Victoria step up and say, "Mr. Claus, Jack has been out risking his life to save you and the other Holiday Leaders. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here right now and you wouldn't be either." Santa's face softened a little at this. Jack looked at Victoria and sighed, "Girls..."

"ARRGH!" a disgusted voice interrupted. "Can't anyone _perish _around here?" The trio turned to see Oogie. Dani shouted, "Give back that sleigh, Bug Butt!" Santa pointed out, "Without that sleigh, I can't deliver any presents! An entire year's worth of preparations will be lost!" The green elf added, "But good children all around the world are waiting for Santa!"

"This stinks..." Dani moaned. Suddenly, a new jingling sound filled the air. Everyone looked up. Victoria asked, "Sally?" Sally was riding in the same sleigh Jack had flown last Christmas! "Sally!" Jack called to her. She said, "Jack! We have our own sleigh!" Victoria smiled, "Great, now let's beat Oogie!"

"No."

The girls looked at Jack, then Victoria repeated, "No? But, Jack...why?" Jack placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and said, "I won't allow it," said Jack. "It's too dangerous." Dani pointed out, "Lame excuse I've ever heard of! If this is 'dangerous', what do you call everything else we've gone through?" Jack reasoned, "I'm well aware of what else has happened. You got yourself hurt and Victoria nearly got herself killed by Oogie. That's why you two can't go."

"I know about that, but...c'mon! Jack, you don't really..." Victoria stammered. Jack said, "I'm sorry, but my mind's made up! Just stay here and promise me you won't get into any more trouble!" The girls were shocked about how firm Jack was being. Victoria felt guilty about what had happened and when the TV in the living room sucked her in with Dani. Dani looked at Victoria and said, "Victoria, whaddya say?"

All the girl did was slump in defeat, but she slowly put her hands behind her back She said, "Fine. You win, Jack. We'll stay here." Victoria actually crossed her fingers, which made Dani do the same thing. Dani said, "Yep, that's fine by me." Jack said, "Good. I'm glad you girls understand." He then turned to talk to Sally and Santa.

While they weren't looking, Dani and Victoria went to the Halloween sleigh and snuck into a trunk. Dani moaned, "I can't believe you're doing this!" Victoria gave a shrug, "Let's say that three brats rubbed their antics on me. Hey, what was I supposed to do? We can't let him do this one on his own!"

Dani sighed, "Good point. I hope you know what you're doing, Victoria." Victoria snickered, "I played this game a lot and won a bunch of times, so we'll be okay. Beisdes, who was the one who got us into this thing when she said 'things couldn't get any worse'?" Dani sighed, "Me." Suddenly, the sleigh gave a lurch. It was taking off! Dani sighed, "Okay, I'm gonna fight with you till the end and get back home alive." They held hands, did a secret handshake, and said, "All for one and one for all."

* * *

**How was that? I decided to put that scene in to make the girls and Jack fight the last battle. I hope you like where this is going so far and I can't wait to finish this fanfic! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	18. Taking Out The Trash

**Victoria's POV**

Dani and I were lying face-first on the ground in some barren area away from Halloween Town and Christmas Town. Dani moaned as she got up, "Whose smart idea was it to jump off the sleigh while it was still in the air again?" I dusted myself off and sighed, "Mine, thank you very much. Good news is that we're right where we're supposed to be, besides home."

Dani and I looked around to see that we're in some sort of junkyard. There were piles of garbage, not just from Halloween or Christmas, but from the other holidays as well. I said, "This is the Holiday Junkyard, Dani. This is the last part of the game!" Dani asked me, "If we beat Oogie, we might be able to go home?" I nodded my head and sadly muttered, "If we're able to beat him without getting killed." Dani pointed out, "Um, Jack doesn't know we're here."

I shrugged, "Yeah, but we need to think of a good plan." Dani looked like she was shaking, then I asked, "What is it?" I turned around to what Dani was shaking. About ten feet away, behind a huge pile of Holiday garbage, a huge mass of the junk was rising out of the ground. And for some reason, it looked just like Oogie. Actually, it wasn't just a pile of moving trash; it was Oogie! Somehow, he was attracting the garbage to his body, making him grow bigger and bigger and BIGGER!

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" the now monstrous Oogie suddenly bellowed. He was not pleased. We covered our ears and ducked down, so that we won't be seen or heard from. I looked at Dani and said, "See why we had to go? We gotta hurry and take this creep out before he does any more damage!" Dani moaned, "I still just don't get why. Why do you really want to help Jack? He's doing what seemed like the right thing for us."

I almost shouted, "We owe him! He went through Hell with us and saved both of us on a lot of occasions! We're gonna return the favor. Dani, he helped you conquer your fear of lightning and he conquered my fear of spiders. He also saved me before I fell to the floor and landed on my face when I was tied up. He didn't give up on us, so I'm not gonna give up on him."

Dani smiled a bit and said, "Heck, what are we waiting for? Let's get that creep!" We began to march towards the bag of bugs for the final showdown, but we heard a voice behind us, "Ho-ho-ho." We turned around and saw Jack walk towards us. He said, "It's your last Christmas." He looked angry at us, but I said, "Listen, I know you're mad. But we're not gonna let you do this on your own, not without us."

He glared at us, but his face softened. He started walking towards Oogie and said to us, "Come on, girls. We have a Seven Holidays King to dethrone." Dani and I followed him, then Dani asked, "How much did you hear?" Jack replied, "All of it. You don't need to repeat yourselves. You were right about what you said, Victoria." He looked at me, which I returned a sad smile. He said, "Now, let's go show Oogie who the _real _king around here is."

This time, we all ran without hesitation to the place where we just saw Oogie. However, when there was nothing there when we reached the area. "OH, JACK..." We froze and turned around to see a tower of trash: Oogie. He roared, "I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!" Jack said, "Let's fight like we've been doing all this time since you two have been here." We walked towards him, then Oogie bellowed, "IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" I sassed, "Is that all you've got to say, fatty?"

**Oogie:** Well, well, well! What pests, you are! Still around, huh? Oh, can't say I like that! So, why don't you just give up? You know, surrender!

**Jack: **It's over! It's over!

**Dani: **Your scheme was bound to fail! It's over!

**Me:** You're finished here! Your next stop will be jail!

**Oogie:** They mock me! They fight me! I don't know which is worse! I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughin' first! Ha-ha-ha!

**Dani:** What's this? A trick? We're not impressed!

**Me: **You're bad and now you're tall! It makes it all the more worthwhile to see a giant fall!

**Oogie:** Talk, talk, talk! But I tell you this giant's goin' nowhere! If I were you, I'd take a hike! There's danger in the air! Whoa-oh!

**Jack:** Whoa-oh!

**Oogie:** Whoa-oh!

**Me and Dani: **Whoa-oh!

**Oogie:** Whoa-oh!

**Jack, Dani, and me:** Whoa-oh! I'm (He's) the only Pumpkin King!

"Halloween Town is mine!" Jack shouted.

"You tell him, Jack!" Dani said.

"Well, aren't we confident?" Oogie scoffed.

**Jack, Dani, and me:** Well, we're feeling angry and there's plenty left to do! We've fought your most unwelcome help and now we're after you!

**Oogie:** Even if you catch me, you could never do me in! I'm ten stories high and just as strong! Which means I'm gonna win!

**Jack:** Whoa-oh!

**Oogie:** Whoa-oh!

**Dani and me:** Whoa-oh!

**Oogie:** Whoa-oh oh!

**Dani, Oogie:** Whoa-oh!

**Jack and me:** Whoa-oh!

******Jack, Dani, and me:** I'm (He's) the only Pumpkin King!

"This ends here!" I yelled.

"I'm laughin' to death!" said Oogie.

**Jack:** It's over! You're finished!

**Me: **You'll never get away!

**Dani:** You, the Seven Holidays King? Yeah, that'll be the day!

**Oogie:** How feeble! How childish! Is that the best you've got? You think that you're heroes, Jack and girlies! But I think you are not!

"I'm the Seven Holidays King!" proclaimed Oogie.

"You're king of NOTHING!" Jack shot back.

"You'll get what's coming to you yet!" Dani hollered.

**Oogie:** Whoooah! Now it's time for you to see what it really means to scare! 'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man although I don't play fair! It's much more fun, I must confess with lives on the line! Not mine, of course, but yours, old friends! Now, that'd be just fine! Whoa-oh!

**Jack:** Whoa-oh!

**Oogie:** Whoa-oh!

**Me and Dani: **Whoa-oh!

**Oogie:** Whoa-oh!

**Jack, Dani, and me:** Whoa-oh! I'm (He's) the only Pumpkin King!

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

The final direct hit on Oogie echoed throughout the empty wasteland of trash. We backed off to catch our breaths and panted. How much more can we take from this jerk? A few seconds later, Oogie's whole body began shaking. It was as if he was falling apart from the inside and making its way to the outside. Oogie opened his mouth to speak, but something else came out: millions and millions of bugs.

Dani moaned, "Ewww..."

I smiled, "Alright!"

Oogie groaned loudly, "NOT AGAIN!" He bellowed as a waterfall of bugs poured out of his mouth. And as they did, his body seemed to deflate, as if he was a giant balloon. "MY PRECIOUS BUGS!" Oogie yelled and as he repeated this statement, he started to sound like a dying stereo as his body went flatter and flatter. "MY PRECIOUS BUGS...MY...precious...buuuuugs..." When Oogie's voice finally faded into nothing, all that was left was a deflated Oogie body crawling with insects. All we could do was stare at the disgusting sight.

Dani moaned, "I don't care how many times I've played that part or seen this in the movie, that's still gross!"

I sighed, "Tell me about it."

Jack turned towards us and asked, "What did you mean by that?"

I looked at him and sighed, "To keep things short, all the things you did since you brought Christmas to Halloween Town and what had happened now were in a movie and video game. They both told about your adventures with your friends from Halloween Town. That's also the reason why I kept thinking about those ideas and came up with good attacks." He placed a hand on my shoulder and asked, "Why didn't you explain that before in the first place?"

I sighed and didn't look into his sockets, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, Jack." Lifting my chin up gently, he said, "I still believe what you and Dani said, Victoria. Even what had just happened and since you've been here, I still do. Thank you. Thank you for everything, Victoria and Dani." He smiled and pulled us into a hug, holding us tightly. After a few minutes, we were about to head back to Halloween Town.

As we were walking, Santa Claus regained his red and white sleigh. He said, "For a moment there, I thought I was too late. But I managed to deliver the presents in time!" Dani and I seemed happy about the news, but Jack didn't seem happy from the good news. He stepped forward. "I'm so..." he began. Then, he sighed. "Forgive me...for causing you trouble again." I was about to tell Jack that it's not his fault, but Santa beat me and said, "No, Jack. This time I owe you my gratitude. Thank you for saving my life! You too, Dani and Victoria!"

Jack's face lit up when he heard this. He gave a big grin as we waved at Santa departing on his sleigh.

* * *

**Okay, how's that one? Now that Oogie's gone and Christmas is saved, will the girls come back home? Stay tuned for the last chapter coming up soon! I'm glad you guys liked my story! Kind reviews and comments are accpeted. **


	19. You've Got a Friend in Me

**Third Person POV**

It wasn't long when the three returned to Halloween Town, then Jack ran towards Sally. He held her hands, while Victoria and Dani watched the couple from a distance. Sally said, "I was so scared, Jack." Jack looked at her and sighed, "You know, it's strange. Whenever I set out to find something new, my eyes are opened to a larger world." He glanced towards the girls, who looked at him and gave warm smiles. Sally asked, "You're not leaving again, are you?"

The girls and Sally seemed sad to hear about this, but Jack said, "No. Something tells me that the most wonderful discoveries...are a little closer to home." And with that, the Pumpkin King embraced and kissed the woman he loved at the top of Spiral Hill, just like what happened on Christmas the year before. Victoria and Dani smiled at the couple, then sadly remembered about having to leave. Victoria and Dani went past the couple and headed for the Hinterlands.

Jack noticed and called, "You're leaving already?" The girls looked back and noticed that Jack was really sad. He sighed, "You two should at least stay for Christmas..." Dani gave a small laugh, "It's tempting, Jack. But we have to head back home. We have our families that need us."

Jack said, "Right. Of course..." Jack understood, but he didn't want the girls to leave yet. They helped him save Christmas the first time and he's gotten attached to them since they came here. He asked, "See you next Halloween, maybe?" Dani smiled, "Yeah, we'll see. You're stuck with us for life." Dani and Victoria walked away, but Jack frowned as he waved. He knew that he had already thanked the girls, but something still felt...incomplete. He knew he had to do more, but what? He slowly turned to Sally.

"Sally..." he tried to begin, but he was interrupted by Sally's soft smile. She said quietly, "You need to talk to them. It's okay, Jack. I understand. We all do." She turned to walk back to Halloween Town. "We can all tell how much you love those girls," she said over her shoulder. "You'd better hurry or you'll miss them."

Sally watched as Jack ran into the Hinterlands after the girls. Sally smiled. No matter how many times he went away, Jack Skellington would always remain the same: the Pumpkin King that everyone loved and adored. By this time, Victoria and Dani were near the doors. Victoria sighed and was about to open the Halloween Door, but Jack called, "Girls!"

Dani asked, "Jack, what are you doing here?" Jack sighed, "When you two are gone, you won't forget about what had happened here? Will you?" Victoria looked at the Pumpkin King and smiled, "No, we would never forget you. We could still remember you a lot when we're gone." Jack's face lit up a little when he heard this. Victoria and Dani smiled, then began to sing.

**Dani:** You've got a friend in me

**Victoria:** Yeah, you've got a friend in me. When the road looks rough ahead, and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed

**Dani:** You just remember what your old pal said. Jack, you've got a friend in me.

**Victoria:** Yeah, you've got a friend in me

Jack smiled at Victoria and Dani, then decided to sing along.

**Dani:** You've got a friend in me

**Victoria:** You've got a friend in me

**Jack:** If you've got troubles, I've got 'em, too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you.

**Jack, Dani, and Victoria:** We stick together and can see it through 'cause you've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me

**Jack:** Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am, bigger and stronger, too. Maybe, but none of them will ever love you the way I do. It's me and you, girls.

**Victoria:** And as the years go by, our friendship will never die. You're gonna see it's our destiny. You've got a friend in me

**Dani:** You've got a friend in me

**Jack:** You've got a friend in me

They finished singing, then Jack turned his attention to Victoria. He said, "Victoria, back when you disappeared in Oogie's lair, I was scared to death. I was so scared that I'd lose you. I don't know what I would have done if...if..." Victoria almost began to tear up and said, "Don't talk like that. I'm still here, aren't I? Quit dwelling on stuff that could have happened and be thankful that I'm still here." As if something shot him, Jack dropped to his knees, pulled Victoria close to him, and wrapped his long bony arms around the teenager. "Victoria..." Jack said, trying not to cry.

Victoria began to sob as she hugged Jack closer to her. She whispered, "I'll miss you so much, Jack." Dani joined in to hug Jack, who gladly pulled her in. Dani smiled, "We won't forget this or you." Jack smiled as tears ran down his face. He said, "I love you two so much." Dani and Victoria kissed both of Jack's cheeks, then wiped their tears away. They gave a last wave, opened the door, and got sucked into the wind. The wind rushed the girls and made them spin around, then everything went black.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

Dani and I fell onto something soft, got up, and looked around; we're back home! The TV actually showed the game credits, then Dani asked, "How did that happen?" I looked at the credits finish, saw the game totals of the levels, and shrugged, "I guess we played through." I looked at myself and my old clothes were back on. Dani had her old clothes back on, too. Dani sighed, "I guess it was all just a dream, huh?" I gave a sad sigh, but noticed something was still stuck on my wrist.

I said, "Dani, you're not gonna believe this." I looked at my wrist and I still have the Soul Robber on me! The lilac slime was still on me, but it came off as I pulled it off gently. Dani looked at her aqua Soul Robber and took it off with no problem. She smiled, "I'll take it back; it wasn't a dream. We're definitely not gonna forget this." I went upstairs to put my Soul Robber in a safe place, which I placed in a small box near my jewelry case.

I went downstairs to talk to Dani, then she said, "I better head home before my parents flip. See ya tomorrow, Vicky." I hugged Dani and said, "Yep, you too. Thanks for sticking around, saving me, and helping me get over my fear." She pulled apart and smiled, "You're welcome. Thanks for helping me get over my fear, too." I shrugged, "Well, we both wouldn't have done it without Jack." We went towards the door to my home, then I watched Dani drive away.

Going back inside, I had some dinner and played a little bit of Oogie's Revenge. Something different happened after I won the game, Jack was on the screen and said, "Hello, Victoria. On behalf of myself and all of Halloween Town, we just wanted to thank you and Dani for saving Christmas, Halloween Town, and everyone. I also wanted to thank you for being the good friends I've ever had and that I hope to see you again for next year's Halloween." With Zero near the screen, he gave a happy bark and all the citizens of Halloween Town waved. After I turned the TV off, I went upstairs for bed and looked at my Soul Robber.

I held the lilac goo and sighed, "I'll never forget you or everyone, Jack." I placed the Soul Robber back, turned off the lights, and got into bed to sleep. As I was asleep, I dreamed about me and Dani back in Halloween Town with our hero and friend: Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King.

**The End**

* * *

**How was that for the ending? I don't own the song; all rights to Disney and Pixar. I hope you guys love what I have written for everybody. Kind reviews and comments are still accepted. :)**


End file.
